The Saint's Angel
by masquerade04
Summary: Alice McKinway never thought she was worth anything since her parents degraded her all her life. Now two brothers, twins, show interest and both want her. She can't find it in her heart to choose. Connor/OC/Murphy Lots of Romance Scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Connor and Murphy

**The Saint's Angel**

** Chapter 1: Connor and Murphy**

**I do not own The Boondock Saints, Troy Duffy does. I only own Alice and any other OCs. **

_Alice's POV_

* * *

I wished I stayed at home. I hated going out where crowds of loud people were. Why did I let myself be dragged along with Angelica's stupid bachelorette party? Oh that's right; I thought maybe this was a chance to be finally welcomed into my family. I thought maybe if I did this I would be treated like I actually was a McKinway. Turns out they only invited me to belittle and be the designated driver and I was so stupid and pathetic to tell them no and go home.

I really should give up. They're never going to accept me, they didn't they day I was born. So why do I keep trying? I want a family that loves me and wants me. I don't want my mother to call me a dirty rat, unworthy of love. Or a father who tells me I should have never been born. They didn't want me, only my twin brother Rich. I was the nuisance born a few minutes after their pride and joy.

"I want to drink!" Angelica whined. So far every club we went was either closed, being renovated, and full to the brim with people. Of course, the girls blamed me, all I did was drive them to the clubs they named.

"I want to get laid!" Another girl whined.

"Do you know of a place, Ashley?" Angelica asked making me grit my teeth; they always got my name wrong. What was on freaking hard about Alice?

"Does she know anything?" One girl giggled making the others cackle. I grit my teeth harder. _Come Alice, tell them what you think._ _Tell them how they're druggie whores who only have half a brain cell, _I thought. I said nothing.

"There are a few places on the South Side." I spoke up. The idea suddenly came to me, a place my grandfather loved going to, an Irish place called McGinty's. I never been there myself, but I've seen it when I went shopping. Immediately I knew the girls would hate the idea but it was the only idea I had.

"I know a place called McGinty's." I said.

"What called of awful name is that?!" A girl in the back asked.

"Is it a club?"

"Do they have hot guys?"

"It's a bar." I answered. I had no clue what the usual clientele were except they would be Irish.

"Fine take us there, we can at least get wasted." Angelica finally said.

Thankfully when we pulled up to the bar it was open and full of people. I didn't have to drive around anymore listening to the annoying witches. Going in we were greeted with Irish music, and the men hollering catcalls when they saw us. The bachelorette party scattered to talk to some of the men. I head straight to the bar in the far corner that had hardly any people. I would wait out the night here, bored out of my mind.

"What c-c-can I get ya, l-lass?" The elderly bartender asked me with a kind smile.

I smiled back with an equally kind smile, "I can't drink tonight, and I have the task of being the designated driver. So just water."

"A t-t-terrible j-j-j-j-job." He spoke again giving me a frown. I knew the man from my grandfather's stories he was Doc McGinty. He told me what a funny but nice man he was with the habit of yelling obscenities because of his Tourette's that was made worse because of his stutter.

"I know, but someone has to do it." I frowned. Doc took a bottled water from beneath the bar and handed it to me. I was handing him money for the water when he stopped my hand.

"I-it's fine, l-lass. If ya c-can't d-d-d-drink, FUCK ASS, then you don't h-have to p-pay for a drink." He gave me a kind smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a little frown.

"Aye," He smiled, "Y-you look f-f-familiar, l-lass, we m-m-met before?"

"You know my Da, Braidy McKinway. I'm his granddaughter, Alice." I smiled.

"You l-look like ole Braidy. Ya got his eyes and that r-rich brown hair. FUCK ASS! The m-man spoke about ya many t-t-t-t, oh fuck it, a lot. And how's Ian?" Ian was my Da's twin.

I smiled at him, I've been told many times how I look like Da, what I call my grandfather, and I never grew tired of it. Like my Da, we both have almond eyed brown eyes, and dark rich brown hair. The rest I got from my grandmother: round faces, ivory skin, and the same tall, slender build with generous amount of curves.

Doc and I spoke for a good hour about my Da and about the bar, every so often he would walk away to get a man another drink but then he was back to talking to me. He was such a sweet old man; he would get a little embarrassed when he had an episode and would apologize but it didn't bother me. The sweet man could not help it.

While talking I felt the strange feeling of being watched, looking straight ahead was a very attractive man with hair has dark as mine and brilliant blue eyes that felt like they saw my very soul. Above his sexy thin lips, that I would dream of kissing tonight was an adorable mole. His stubble and neck tattoo gave him a bad boy look. He screamed heart-breaker and he was looking me right in the eyes with a cigarette and smirk on his lips.

I tore my eyes away from his; it was difficult, I wanted to keep looking at him. I kept my eyes on my water bottle trying to control my blush. I was failing miserably since I could still feel his eyes on me. A smile was forcing itself on my lips. I wanted to shout out him to stop but then again I wanted him to look at me all night. I wanted to gaze into his sinful eyes for the rest of the night.

I heard laughter; well it was more of an annoying cackle that I knew belonged to Angelica. Turning around towards her, she was bent over a pool table with a stick in her hand; a man was bent over her helping her hit the billiard balls. I felt a pang of anger go through me, I did not get along with Richard but I hated that she was cheating on him three days before their wedding. Richard may be a total jerk but he was my family, and I didn't want his fiancé flirting with someone else. Of course I didn't say anything except sit in my chair and be a wimp. God, I really need to grow a spine.

The man looked up suddenly, he was Adonis. He was tall and lean body that was addictive to look at. I had a hard time taking my eyes off his arms, toned but not bulky. Adonis, what I named him, had wild spiky sandy blond hair and delicious blue eyes.

He wasn't looking at me but in my direction. He seemed to smile then roll his eyes at whoever behind me. I turned slightly; he was smiling at the mysterious man with the sinful eyes. I guess they were silently communicating. The man behind me smirked and shrugged then jutted his chin at me. I looked back at the man ahead who was now looking at me with a nice smile. Dear God, two extremely sexy men staring at me at once, I think I'm going to faint.

"You a-a-alright, lass. Y-you're pale." Doc spoke sweetly.

"I'm fine, must be all the smoke…it's making me dizzy." I lied.

"Drink some m-more water." He said with a kind smile before going over to the man with the sinful eyes. The man gave him a smile while talking another beer from Doc's hands. I saw him point over to me and Doc turn towards me. I made sure I wasn't looking directly at them when they spoke apparently about me. Why on earth was I so interesting?

"Hey Ashley!" I heard from behind me. It was Angelica leaning drunkenly on Adonis who was more beautiful up close.

"What?" I asked annoyed as they got closer.

"Get me –hic- another drink." She slurred as they stood right beside me. The man gave me a nice smile and a wink. He was definitely more beautiful up close. He was so tall too; my face was right in the middle of his chest. He smelt wonderful like cigarette smoke, whiskey, and like a man.

"Um, Angelica, you sure you need another drink. You look like you could barely stand." I asked concerned. I don't know why I was concerned over this drunk bimbo but I was.

"Don't tell me what to do! The alcohol isn't even affecting me. By the way this Irish stud is Kevin."

"Connor…Connor MacManus," He laughed holding his hand out for me to shake, "Nice ta meet you, Ashley. You look lovely tonight." I blushed at his compliment until I noticed what he had called me. I couldn't blame the guy, he didn't know me, but I did feel bummed.

My head dunked down a bit and I gave him a forced smile, "Alice. My name is Alice McKinway."

Connor's smile went away fast replaced with embarrassment, "Sorry 'bout that, lass. I only assumed."

"It's alright and no more drinks for you. I know you're lying if you say it hasn't affected you. This is Irish beer after all, it knocks lesser men on their butts." I started reaching for her from Connor's embrace to lean her on the counter.

"Shut up you dumb bitch." She slurred pushing me away roughly, I was about to hit the bar behind when I felt a pair of strong arms reaching from behind me wrapping around my waist. I turned my head to the side to see the first man with the sinful eyes. His face was so close to mine, my nose touched his cheek. He was for sure more deadly sexy up close. All the blood rushed to my face when he gave me a mischievous smirk.

"No, need to get violent with your friend 'ere. She's just looking out fer ya." The man holding me said, "Name's Murphy by the way. Murphy MacManus." The man gave me a wink.

"MacManus? You two related?" I asked still looking at Murphy.

"Aye, we're twins." Connor asked. Looking back at him, he was no longer holding Angelica up, he must have set her against the bar, "Can I buy ya a drink, lass?"

"I'll be buying her that drink!" Murphy spoke up behind me, "I've been the one eyein' her all night."

"Yea, an' yer finally sayin' somethin' ta her." Connor snapped. His charming face turned stern when he looked up at his brother. It was just as handsome if not totally gorgeous to see him look so serious. I had a small feeling the face was rare on this mischievous Irish man's face.

"Fuck you!" Murphy said harshly to his brother. I felt his grip tighten slightly but it was uncomfortable or too tight. It felt kinda right.

I let out a small giggle seeing the two tense ready to fight. It was shocking that they were so ready to fight over me and the fact they were both so handsome. I was so out of their league-if my league were to blow up, they're league wouldn't hear it. I was just waiting to wake up from this surreal dream any moment.

Connor looked back down at me with his devilish charming smirk, "So, lass, how about that drink? What will ya be havin'?"

"Sorry I'm the designated driver, can't drink tonight, all my party is probably too wasted to even walk straight." I smiled. With that statement I pulled my gaze away from the boys, which was really hard by the way, and looked for the rest of the girls. All of them were passed out in booths or leaning against a pool table. I was going to have to drag each one to the car; this was going to be a fun night. I face palmed when I realized how my next hour was going to be. Yupe, next time I was just going to stay home.

"Oh this is just absolutely fantastic." I groaned slumping. I shot back up when I realized I slumped back further into Murphy, who by the way was just too plain comfy and smelt amazing.

"I'm sorry!" I cried to him.

I received a chuckle from the both of them and both replied, "It's alright, lass."

"Ya can lean on me anytime." Murphy winked.

"Alright," I blushed, "Well, I'd better pack these girls away if I'm ever going get to go home tonight." I pulled away from Murphy's arms.

"Ya need help there, lass." Connor asked.

"Nope, I got it handled." I smiled back at him as I reached for Angelica. He gave me a full grin back that I blushed at. I tore my gaze away from him hoping and praying he didn't notice my blush. Angelica was passed out barely holding onto the edge of the bar when I started to bring her arm around my neck. Just when I began to move her, she woke up shoving me roughly away. Luckily Connor caught me so I wouldn't hit the bar or land in the floor.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed making everyone in the bar stop talking, even the music stopped; all eyes were on the pair of us, "I won't have some filthy little gutter rat touch my nice clothes."

My temper started to rise and my fists clenched hard, Angelica pulled herself off the bar, "Oh does that make you mad. Rat, rat, rat, rat, RAT! What are you going to do, rat? You can't hit me; I'd sue you for everything your worth. Though I'm not sure what I'd do with a box and a moth eaten blanket."

"That's uncalled for!" Murphy yelled back at her.

"Now, she's trying ta help, let's keep things civil. Don't want to do anything you'll regret in the mornin'. Ya don't want ta lose yer friend." Connor spoke calmly. I was shaking in his grasp; I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I'm not friends with rats." Angelica sneered. If Connor wasn't holding me I might have hit her, I was so angry at this point I could barely move. All I could do was just stare at her. I felt angry and ashamed; my brother told her my family nickname: Rat. I have been called several names in my life from school bullies and random rude people and that never bothered me-but being called rat made me want to punch someone and cry.

"You know what, Angelica." I spoke in a cold voice, "Call a cab, I'm not going to be your lackey." I turned to Murphy who had a shot. I took it and downed it before walking out of the bar. As soon as I got outside, I felt like breaking down but I managed to get at least a block away before I sat down with my head buried in my hands fighting back the tears I'd knew were going to come.

"You alright, lass?" I jumped looking up at Connor who was kneeling close to me. How did I not hear him? Not a foot behind him was Murphy who looked beyond furious but he gave me a caring smile.

"I'm fine, I just want to get home and crawl into bed. Maybe cry, I don't know." I confessed.

"I have half the mind ta go back there an' trouch the bitch." Murphy spat. I felt touched that already Murphy wanted to stick up for me.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down at me with a sweet smirk, "She hurt ya, lass. It was written all over yer face."

"So she wasn't your friend?" Connor asked.

"No, she's marrying my brother in three days. I just wanted to help out and do something for her wedding."

"You should tell yer brother that he's marrying a spiteful bitch." Murphy said. I laughed lightly, I didn't tell Murphy how my brother already knew how spiteful Angelica was. He knew and didn't care because she was hot with fake boobs and dumb enough to marry him. She also could ignore what a monster my brother truly was.

"I'd best be getting home." I spoke pushing myself up. I felt a little better talking to the boys, normally at this point I would have burst out into tears, but with the brothers around I couldn't cry.

"We should walk ya home; this area is dangerous especially at night for a beautiful girl to be walking alone." Connor said looping his arm with mine.

"No, it's fine. Thank you though." I said. I wasn't worried these boys would hurt me, they seemed for too kind to every hurt someone. They just made me feel shy and I never stopped blushing. My heart was beating like a sledge hammer.

"Not a chance, lass. Won't sit right with us, and our Ma raised us to be gentlemen and escort women home." Murphy smiled looping my other arm.

"I wonder how your Ma would react if she saw the drunk Angelica hanging all over you calling you Kevin." I joked looking at Connor.

"She'd trouch me a good 'un. Probably go after me with ta frying pan." Connor smiled back at me.

"Be careful with what ya say ta the little lass, Con." Murphy laughed, "She might call up Ma."

I threw Connor an evil grin which responded with Connor giving me a shocked, panic look, "Don't ya give her ideas like that."

"I'm sure I would love to meet her, talk about her amazing gentlemen loves and how the prefer dumb, rude, and drunk blondes." I smiled evilly at Connor enjoying his panicked face.

"Don't you dare, lass." He spoke in a rush.

"Relax, I don't even know her nor have her number." I laughed. I bumped his shoulder with mine getting a smile that made my heart melt.

"So, lass, you never told us your name." Murphy said getting my attention.

"How rude of me, my name is Alice McKinway." I gave him a smile.

"Beautiful name-Alice, but I couldn't tell you were Irish." Connor spoke again stealing my attention. I really started to notice how each time another spoke the other gave him a mean look. What was that about?

"My grandparents are Irish, my mother purposely learned to speak without the accent and I got it from her. I wish I had the accent, I always loved hearing it." I said.

"Well, we'll have ta speak ta you some more then, if ya like hearing it so much." Murphy laughed.

"You really want to talk to me more after all Angelica said to me in front of you?" I'm surprised they didn't think I was a lowly rat too. It was a bit shocking that they even decided to walk me home.

"Why do you think she could make us not want ta she because she was being a bitch?" Connor asked shocked.

"I don't know." I looked down at our feet, we were walking in sync. When they noticed I was no longer looking at either we stopped.

"We don't know her, and we don't really know you, but Murph and I would certainly like to get ta know ya." Connor spoke gently.

"What would you like to know?" I asked meeting his eyes.

"Where do ya work?" Murphy replied.

"I work at that diner." Pointing with the hand Connor had, "When I'm not doing that I work at the big theater a few block on the north side. I sing, act, and sew the costumes for the plays."

"I love that place. They make the best chocolate cream pie that has bits of chocolate shavings on top, tastes so good I feel like I'm eating heaven." Connor smiled closing his eyes like he could taste the pie.

"Thank you, Connor; I'm glad you like it. It's a recipe I made up." I felt proud he loved my pie.

"You make that, lass, I'm keeping you around for a long time ta come." He smiled.

"Ya like to sing and act?" Murphy brought me back to his attention.

"I love music so much, I always knew how to sing, but when I was younger my grandfather paid for me to learn how to read music and play the piano, violin, and cello. I also know how to play the guitar."

"Wow, beautiful and talented." Murphy smirked. I turned my face away because another blush took over my face.

"You know any languages?" Connor sent Murphy a look after asking.

"I know French, Italian, Latin, Irish, Spanish, and German." I said stilling looking ahead. My neck was getting tired from turning to look at each and my face was still bright red.

"Belle, talentueuse, et intelligent. Con et je peux parler le même, sauf pour l'Amérique latine." Murphy spoke saying, 'Beautiful, talented, and intelligent. Con and I can speak the same except for Latin'. His French was beautiful and it made me feel hot all over.

"Non dimenticare come si può cucinare, Murph, lei è fottutamente perfetta." Connor said wonderfully in Italian said translated into, 'don't forget how she can cook, Murph, she's fucking perfect'.

"Bitte Jungs, Sie kennen mich kaum noch. Rufen Sie mich nicht perfekt." I blushed in German, 'Please boys, you barely even know me. Do not call me perfect.'

"Humble también, sin duda perfecto hasta ahora." Murphy replied in Spanish, 'Humble too, certainly perfect so far.'

"I couldn't agree more, Murph." Connor agreed, "So lass, do you have a boyfriend."

At the question, I felt the boys go somewhat tense. I felt horrible how I forgot all about Perry being around these two.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"You two serious?" Connor asked.

"What's his name? He a nice guy?" Murphy asked quickly before I could answer Connor's question.

"One fucking question at a time, Murph." Connor snapped above my head.

"I guess you could say we're serious. His name is Perry and he's a great guy." I answered.

Perry was a great guy except for how a jealous guy he was. He didn't like it when I was nice to my male customers or if I might have a guy friend. He didn't like it if I even remarked how an actor was attractive. Also Perry liked to accuse me of cheating on him. If I was three minutes late or didn't answer a phone call then I was cheating on him.

The whole thing was ridiculous, I would never cheat on him and I was a virgin. Yes, that's right I'm twenty-four and I'm still a virgin. I never met a man I was willing to give it up to. I wore my purity ring on my right hand that said 'True Loves Waits.' I don't know if I would wait until marriage but I certainly didn't want to sleep with just anyone.

"Well this is my place." I said as we stopped in front of my apartment building. I didn't move toward the steps because I really didn't want them to leave. I liked them being around.

"Ya working tomorrow at the diner?" Connor asked.

I gave him a nod, a smile started to form on my face. Hopefully I'd see the two of them again and so soon.

"Then looks like I'll have me a wonderful piece of pie tomorrow." He winked.

I don't know what made me do it but I gave him a kiss on the jaw. He tensed under my lips not excepting it, heck I didn't except it. Pulling away, he gave me a wonderful blush-worthy smile. Murphy looked jealous at his brother so I reached up and gave him a kiss on his jaw as well. He sent a smug look at Connor when kissed my forehead. Connor gave me a kiss on my cheek when Murphy finally pulled away.

"Well Goodnight, see you tomorrow. I'll make a pie just for you Connor."

"Goodnight lass, and I'll hold you ta that." Connor winked again.

"Night lass." Murphy said. Then the two walked away occasionally looking back. I saw the boys push at each other then I went up. I couldn't help but squeal happily. Two very good looking men kissed ME, albeit on my forehead and cheek, but they kissed me and they wanted to see ME again. I went to bed with very happy thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rare Kind

**The Saint's Angel**

** Chapter 2: A Rare Kind**

**The Boodock Saints belong to Troy Duffy, not me. **

_Alice's POV_

* * *

I woke up super excited; I would see the boys again. I rushed out of bed and got ready for work. I put my hair up into a high pony tail making sure the ends were nicely curled and I even put on some make up, but not so much it looked cakey.

I made it to work an hour early that I was supposed to and got working on Connor's pie. I made sure it was the best I ever made and then stuck it in the freezer to chill. When I was done it was time for me to clock in and the other three waitresses began to arrive. The others were Dawn, Jess, and Mrs. Ginger who was married to the man who owned the diner.

"My, you're here early." Mrs. Ginger remarked giving me a smile.

"Yea, I hope you don't mind. By the way, I made a chocolate cream pie but it's special." I said.

"Why's it special?" Jess asked pulling on her apron.

"Well I met someone who really loves it, and he's coming in today so I made him one." I explained earning a smile for Mrs. Ginger.

"I thought you were dating Perry." Dawn said reapplying her ruby red lipstick. I couldn't help but feel insignificant whenever Dawn was around. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had the perfect figure all men went crazy over, long blond hair with bouncy curls, and the brightest baby blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Who cares about Perry?! I'm glad Ally here is finally dumping him and moving on." Ginger said patting my hand. Mrs. Ginger looked just like her name sounded like. She had thick red hair that she kept in a high bun. Ginger was a short, voluptuous woman who always wore a smile. She was one of the kindest people I knew.

"Well, I'm still with Perry; I just want to make my friend a nice pie." I explained weakly.

"That's all, thought you said it was a special pie?" Ginger asked.

"It is special. Special made for him. Nothing's going on." I blushed.

"Whatever you say, honey." Ginger didn't believe me but she let me go for right now.

The hours drug on tortuously slow, I thought the boys would never come in until lunch time rolled around. I didn't even know they were there until Dawn hurried into the kitchen saying how two hot, Irish men just came in.

Oh God, please let it be them, I prayed. I grabbed the food I was waiting for and left the kitchen. Sitting in my section was Connor and Murphy. Murphy saw me first and shot me a very charming smile. Connor turned in his booth and give me and equally charming smile.

"Be with you in a second." I said passing them to give the men behind them their burgers. I was turning to go to them when I saw Dawn leaning next to Connor who was looking at the menu. I felt a sliver of jealousy go through me. What right did I have to be jealous for? They were not mine. I had a boyfriend, but I couldn't stop it.

"Dawn, they're in my section." I said quietly behind her.

"Don't worry about it, honey, I'll handle these two." She said still facing the boys, I noticed her give Murphy a wink.

"Actually, lass, we're here for little Ally there." Murphy said with a blank face. I couldn't fight off my grin when he said that. Dawn's flirty smile went away.

"Alright then, I best be getting to my section." She walked off huffing.

"Thank God, lass, I was about ta suffocate in her perfume." Connor let out a breath.

I smiled knowing he really didn't want Dawn around, "You're welcome. So I know you'll be having the chocolate crème pie, but what else will you be having?" I had the pen and the pad in my hand looking expectedly at the pair.

"What do ya recommend, lass?" Murphy said. I got close to his side peering at his menu, similar to what Dawn did to Connor. I knew the menu by heart, I have eidetic memory, but I wanted to feel close to him.

"I would say-two bacon fry cheeseburgers with everything with a side of Ginger's best fries." I said looking at him. Our faces were a few inches apart; I really wanted to get closer. _Stop it! You have a boyfriend Alice!_

"Sounds good, we'll be drinking Pepsi's too." Connor spoke up making us turn to him. He smiled at me but gave Murphy a serious look.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks, you'll food will be along in a few minutes." I smiled. I brought them their drinks, but I couldn't stick around since I had others to wait on. After taking an order or two, I got their food and sat it down on their table then went off again.

I was taking an order when some of Perry's friends came in. I never liked them, they were rude and nasty big men that no one ever wanted around. They pushed the way through the diner and sat down, luckily in was in Dawn's section. I didn't want to deal with any of his friends today.

"Alice, it's your lunch break, sweety." Ginger called to me.

"Thanks." I called back. I went in the back grabbing Connor's pie since it would be nicely chilled and went out to his table. The boys were in a deep conversation in a language I didn't know. It sounded like Russian.

"Here's your pie, Connor. You get the whole thing, so you better leave me a great tip." I smiled setting the pie down between them. Connor's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning which nearly made my head swell with pride.

He got a large piece on his plate and dug in, he let out a groan would he put the piece in his mouth, "Dear God above! Lass, you've made me fall in love."

"I always told Ally they fastest to a man's heart was through his stomach." Ginger said gently shoving me in the booth next to Connor. She set a large cheeseburger with fries in front of me along with a large milkshake.

"Alright boys I'll get your bill. You sure you're paying for Alice's?"

"Aye Ma'am."

"You can't pay for my food!" I argued.

"Oh yes we can, and we are!" Connor smirked.

"And there's nothing you can do about it." Murphy grinned.

"If you argue any more about it, I'll fire you." Ginger said walking off. I could not believe she'd pull that. Why did Ginger want me to eat with the boys? I knew she didn't really like Perry but was she trying to fix me up with one of the boys?

"Best eat up, Ally. Don't want to lose your job." Connor said pulling me closer to his side.

"So tell me a bit about you two? Were you born in America or Ireland?"

"America. Our Da and Ma came in for work and adventure. Our Da disappeared right before we were born. When our Ma gave up on him, all of us went back to Ireland. When we turned twenty-one, Murph and I decided to tract down our Da and have a few adventures on our own." Connor explained.

"Interesting, have you found anything?" I asked Murphy ahead of us.

"To be honest, we're been too busy adventurin' to look around." Murphy shrugged.

I laughed and ate a fry, "So what do you do?"

"We work a meat packing plant." Connor replied then stole a fry. I gently swatted at his hand, while I was busy fending him off Murphy swooped in and stole a fry from my plate. I just gave up and let them eat a few.

"Cool." I replied eating a fry, "So your girlfriends alright with your hanging around me?" I was curious to know, there's no way they couldn't be. They were hot for lack of a better word.

"We don't have a girl, but we've got our eye on one." Connor replied giving me a sly grin.

"Aye, sad thing is she's taken, but she's worth da trouble." Murphy had the same cunning smile.

Oh God, please don't let them be teasing me, "Why is she worth the trouble?"

"She is one of them rare kinds." Murphy answered.

"Rare kinds? What kind would that be?"

"The perfect take home to ya ma kind that stick around through thick and thin. She's the smart one who is beautiful, but more so on the inside." Connor said looking down at the table swirling a fry in some ketchup. He truly had a way with words, and hearing all that in his Irish accent made it even better.

I didn't know what to say, I sat there mouth slightly open starring at Connor. I glanced at Murphy every so often hoping he would say something but he was silent, he just continued to stare back at him. He gave me this most intense look that made me feel like my blood was on fire.

"Ally, dear, you're lunch break is over." Ginger called from the bar.

I felt bad when I thought about it later, but as soon as she was done talking I shot out from under Connor's arm, out of the booth and hid in the kitchen for a few minutes to get a hold of myself. When I got out the boys were gone; they must have thought I was being rude or crazy how I ran away from them. I filled with dread thinking how they must hate me now, but on the table was a folded up note inside was a hundred dollar tip.

_We're sorry lass about the things we said and we hope we didn't scare you too bad. We hope to see you again soon. Thanks for the pie, it was amazing. _

_~Connor, Murphy_

The rest of the day went by quickly and I still felt like a total idiot when I locked up the diner to go home. I wished I said something but I didn't know what to say. I still didn't know what to say. Why did they make my brain feel like mush? Was it because they wanted me? Or that they thought I was prefect? I am not perfect and I definitely didn't deserve them to even me around me.

Looking up on the way home, I was Murphy in the corner market buying some cigarettes; Connor didn't seem to be around. I wanted to talk to Murphy but I couldn't think of what I wanted to say. I didn't have to think long before we walked out onto the street. He put a cigarette to his lips and lit it.

Before I could have a rational thought, "Hey Murphy!" I called out and got his attention easily. He gave me a sweet smile and waited for me to get to him.

"I'm surprised you still want to talk ta me." He said, his voice betrayed his sadness.

"I'm sorry about how I ran away today, I had no idea what to say or do. I'm not really good when it comes to attractive men or flirting…not saying you was flirting with me! Were you flirting? Don't answer that!" I was so flustered and it was getting worse as Murphy's smile got bigger.

He busted out into laughter, "Yes, lass, we was definitely were flirting with ya. Con'll be happy ya think we're attractive."

I hid my bright red face in my hands, I was more than embarrassed. I don't think I could get any more pathetic until I felt Murphy pull me into his arms. I pulled my hands out of my face and looked up into his. Murphy was giving me the most heartwarming smile.

"There she is." He whispered his face so close to mine.

"I should be getting home; I have to make some costumes that have to be delivered tomorrow." I said in the same quite whisper.

"Alright, I'll walk ya home and don't argue sayin' that I don't have too. I want ta." He said pulling away.

"So what are you and Connor doing tonight?" I asked.

"We're going to McGinty's again and hangin' with some friends." He answered.

"Be sure to tell him I said hello and that I'm sorry about how I acted."

"I will, so after sewing, what are you goin' to do tomorrow?"

"I got to deliver them to the theater and do a dress rehearsal." I replied.

"What's the play?"

"The Phantom of the Opera, I play Christine."

"I don't really know about many plays. I'm more of the photography and art type."

"I always wished I could draw, but I'm crap at it." I frowned then perked up, "Maybe one day, you and I can go to a museum!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Murphy smiled big at me, "I've wanted to go, but Connor hates art museums."

"Well, we'll go one day really soon."

After we started making plans on it, and I gave Murphy my number we arrived at my apartment. Once again I felt the dread of leaving Murphy; I really wanted to spend more time. Murphy was so easy to talk to and he made me laugh so hard. I could not wait until we went to the museum.

Murphy told me goodnight and left me with a kiss on my cheek. I didn't kiss his jaw this time; he was in a rush to get back to McGinty's. I wish he hadn't left when I found my door slightly opened, luckily it was just Perry who stood in my living room.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" I asked. He did not look at all happy to see me. He towered above me with his arms crossed a frown etched deep within his face. I stopped smiling and took a step back, Perry never hit me but he did scare me when he got angry which seemed to happen a lot lately.

"What took you so damn long to get here? You always get here around 10:25 on Wednesdays." He grunted.

"How do you know when I get here?" I didn't know the exact time when I got back on any day, so how did he know. I didn't leave with Perry though he kept pestering me to move in with him.

"Don't change the subject!" He yelled making me jump back, "Who were you with?! You were cheating again, you damned slut!"

"I have never cheated on you, Perry, will you quite with that." I squeaked.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do." He snared grabbing my arms bringing me close so he could look down into my face, "Now answer me, who was it? Those guys at the diner today, yea my friends told me about them. Did you give it up to them?"

"Stop this, Perry! I didn't cheat, I don't cheat." I tried to explain gently. I laid my hands on his chest as if to calm him. It did not work; Perry grabbed my hands and pushed me away, "Don't lay your slut hands on me!"

I felt so small. I thought back to when I was trying to help Angelica, she told me not to put my rat hands on her. No one wanted me to touch them. I was filth. Angelica knew it, Perry knew it. Everyone knew it, I wasn't good enough. I was never good enough.

Oh stop it, Alice. Get a hold of yourself; there are people who show that they care every day. There is Mrs. Ginger who is always so kind to you and you has been telling you ever since you started dating Perry that you could do better. There is Jess, who is the best friend you could ever have. And then there's Connor and Murphy…they barely know you but they've walked you home after work. There are people who care.

I was giving myself that inner pep talk when Perry had said something to me. I didn't hear what he had said, but apparently he wanted some sort of reaction from it. When I didn't get him whatever, he backhanded me. The force of the hit sent me backwards making my inner shoulder blade hit the edge of my coffee table. Pain shot throughout my body as I laid there stunned. Perry just hit me! I never thought he would ever do something so cruel, but then again he had been saying such horrible things to me before. I should have known he wouldn't bat an eyelash at hitting me.

"Goddamn it Alice, why are you so stupid!? Why can't you just do as I say?" He yelled down at me.

I've had enough; he wasn't going to yell down at me again. I wasn't going to let him ever hit me again. I wouldn't be one those women who were scarred to leave. I would make him scared if I had too, but this was not going to repeat itself.

"Get out." I said grabbing a pair of sewing scissors and staying up.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"Get out!" I yelled holding the scissors up, "It's over, we're done. You'll never lay your hands on me again."

"You'll never find another guy like me." He said.

"That's the point. I don't want a guy like you now get out before I call the police!" I said and shoved him towards the door. I scooped up his jacket and threw it at him.

"You can't do better than me!" He yelled as I closed the door in his face.

"Goodbye Perry!" I locked my doors.

Immediately I felt better, except for the pain on my face and back, but I was happy. Bubbly actually. I felt like I could do anything then. I was free of my domineering boyfriend. It's strange when you end a bad relationship and realize how obviously bad it was and you should have ended it sooner. I wish I had when he started to change and accuse me of cheating. Or I wish I had ended when he tried to make me stop hanging out with my friend Jess because she was a lesbian who liked to play flirt with me. But what mattered was that it was over and I was free.

I cleared out all his things or what reminded me of him and threw it away. I was about to spend the rest of the night soaking in a nice hot bubble bath but then I remembered I had to get to making costumes. My wonderful feeling lessened when realizing that I had to make eight costumes and have them in by ten in the morning. Oh well, I'd better get to work.

While sewing, I thought of the boys. They both wanted to date me. It was awful how I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years and I was already thinking of dating again. Not only that, but I thought of dating two men, brothers! I decided I would wait a few months, see if they still flirted, and then give them a chance. I automatically knew the brothers would be nothing like Perry, they were far too gentlemanly.

I stopped sewing, but which one would I try to date. I didn't know who I liked more since I've only started talking to them. I spent a little more time with Murphy and already decided on a date. Would it count as an official date, or just a day to spend with a new friend? I wasn't sure if I liked Murphy more. I guess only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3: Think of Me

**The Saint's Angel**

** Chapter 3: Think of Me**

**I'm so glad with all positive reviews so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Alice is mine, the Boondock Saints is all Troy Duffy's. **

Alice's_ POV_

* * *

I finally finished the costumes around six in the morning; I hung them up and zipped them into garment bags. I was exhausted by the time I was done but the two hour nap helped a lot more than I thought it would. I took a hot shower which made my back feel better. There were small faint bruises on my cheek but some make up made them invisible. The dark ugly bruise on my back was easily covered by my shirt so no one would even know Perry had hit me.

I rushed out of my apartment, which was hard since I carried eight costumes. While speed walking to the bus station, I heard my name being called. I turned my head, running over was Connor and Murphy grinning ear to ear.

"Are you two stalking me?" I asked adjusting a custom.

"No lass, we were going to get breakfast and find something to do with our day when Murph saw ya." Connor explained, "What ya doing?"

"I got to deliver these to the theater." I said adjusting another outfit over my shoulder.

"We can help." Murphy grinned taking three costumes, Connor took another three. It was much easier to carry the last two.

"If I said no, you didn't have to; would you listen?" I asked fighting a smile.

They looked at each other and acted like they were thinking about then turned back to me with big grins and said simultaneously, "Nope!"

"I thought so." I laughed, "Well come on, I don't want to be late."

The boys and I got onto a quick bus that dropped us off in front of the theater. The director, Mr. Mayfield, was happy I finished all the costumes. He checked out the handsome Connor and Murphy while he took the costumes away.

"Aren't they handsome, which one is Perry?" He asked. Mr. Mayfield and I were just a foot away from the boys, so they heard him.

"Either, they're my friends Connor and Murphy MacManus." I introduced. Mr. Mayfield turned to them and said he was charmed to meet them.

"Does Perry know you were being escorted by Adonis and Eros?" I laughed inwardly; I wasn't the only one who called Connor Adonis. I didn't think of Murphy as Eros, but now I did.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I whispered. Mayfield smiled largely and gave me a huge.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy you ended it that man. He wasn't good for you, I could tell." Mayfield exclaimed loudly. I looked back at Connor and Murphy, eyes wide with smiled readily growing on their faces. I wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Alright everyone into your costumes." Mayfield clapped drawing the other actors' attention. The boys didn't have a chance to speak with me yet about Perry, I had to help the actors into their costumes and adjust them perfectly. When I was done, I went into the dressing room for my Christine dress. I struggled to tie up the back but I couldn't reach. No one else was in the dressing room so I stuck my head out hoping someone was around. Just when I stuck my head out, Connor rounded the corner.

"Connor!" I called. He looked up and smiled.

"Yes lass?"

"I need your help with this dress." I explained.

"Alright lass, I'll help you but when we're finished could you tell me where the bathroom is. I really got ta piss."

I laughed and turned my back to him. Connor didn't do anything, he was completely quiet. I turned my head to ask him what was wrong. When I saw his dark, stern face I remembered about the bruise. Connor had seen it.

"What happened, lass?" He asked lowly.

"I-I-I f-fell." I stuttered. I was always a terrible liar, and Connor saw right through me.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"I told you I fell." I said weakly.

"Alice." He voice low, "What da hell happened?"

"Perry hit me and I fell onto the coffee table." Connor looked like he was about to blow up then, his eyes were filled with rage and his face seemed to get redder.

"But after that, I ended it. He's out of my life." I said to calm him down.

"Where is he? What does he bloody look like? Murph and I will teach him a lesson; he'll never put his hands on another girl."

"Connor, calm down. It's over and he's out of my life." I took his face in my hands. Connor looked straight down at me. The anger seemed to go away, well at least for now.

"I'll explain it more later, but right now I'd better tie this up and get on stage before Mayfield hunts me down." I laughed hoping it would ease the awkwardness, it didn't work. Connor complied and tied up my dress. I pointed him to the rest room and went to the stage.

I was just into time, Mayfield already started the rehearsal and it was my time to sing _Think of Me. _I sang this song so many times, but I felt nervous now. Murphy was watching me and Connor just got back from the restroom.

I looked away from them and sang I closed my eyes to enjoy the music as it flowed over me. In my head, I thought myself as Christine singing out to her Raoul. Raoul, in my hand, first looked like Murphy then Connor. I couldn't decide even then who I thought more handsome.

The song ended, I opened my eyes and glanced at the boys who sat on the edge of their sits staring up at me. Both wearing the same charming, sweet smile, I gave them a smile and then went on with the rehearsal. Every so often I would look over at the boys, who were in a deep conversation. Connor told Murphy, I could tell by his face. Murphy looked like he wanted to hit something.

"Alright, every one, you did perfect, we'll do this again next Thursday at the same time." Mayfield said.

I went behind the stage to avoid the boys; I knew Murphy would demand to know what happened. I had a feeling he would also blame himself. I was going to tell them, I just didn't want to say anything in front of all the other actors. I didn't know them to know my business.

This time I managed to untie the dress though my shoulder hurt. I grimaced through the pain as I put on my clothes. The boys were sitting in the same chairs but this time surrounded by all the female actresses in the play. Connor gave them kind smiles and talked to them but Murphy sat there stoic. He seemed to be very angry but when he saw me he jumped up hitting Connor's arm. Connor looked up and jumped up too.

"Ya ready to go, lass?" Connor asked.

"Wait, you know Alice?" One girl, Jennifer asked. Jennifer did not like me, for reasons I still did not know. She was always 'accidentally' spilling stuff on my spare clothes or costumes. She has tried to spread rumors about me. She was all over just a nasty person.

"Aye, Alice is our girl." Murphy replied slipping an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, is that so, she's dating the two of you?" Jennifer forced a smile.

"What!? No, Connor and Murphy are my friends. That's what he meant!" I squeaked.

"Ah, listen to her, so precious when she rambles." Connor laughed wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Look how red she's getting." Murphy teased.

"You two s-stop!" I stammered. They continued to pick on me making my face redder and redder finally I hid my face into Murphy's neck.

"Alright Murph, let's take her home." Connor said.

The boys didn't ask me anything about Perry; they asked me about the play and about the actors and actresses. Murphy and Connor complimented me on my singing. I blushed when Connor said I sounded like an angel. I couldn't help but smile, several women on the bus were checking out the boys but Murphy and Connor didn't turn to them. All their attention was on me as we talked. Both held onto a hand, our fingers were intertwined. I was thinking about which one I wanted to be with, because it felt so natural to be with both.

"Alright lass, you said you'd explain it later and now it's later so get to explainin'." Connor said once we got into my apartment.

"Aye, I want to hear this." Murphy said sitting on the couch.

"OK, well…after you left, I went up and found my door open. Perry was standing in my living room. Some of his friends were in the diner yesterday and saw me sitting with you, they told Perry. Perry started to yell at me, calling me a slut and saying how I cheated on him. I tried to calm him down but it didn't work. Then he backhanded me making me fell onto the coffee table." The air in my apartment was so thick with tension; you could have cut it with a knife. Both Connor and Murphy looked way beyond pissed.

"So what does this sick son of a bitch look like?" Murphy asked.

"Murphy please don't." I pleaded, "Perry is out of my life, I should have done it sooner."

"He hit you, Alice, and he called you a slut. You don't deserve me be called that." Connor said.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can't I just hang out with the two of you?" I begged sadly. I felt one of them take me into his arms.

"Sorry lass, it doesn't sit right with us, is all." Connor spoke; he was the one holding me. Looking over at Murphy, he was still angry but he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Why don't one of you put on a movie or find something on the TV. I'll make us some lunch." I said pulling away. I went into the kitchen followed by Murphy. He stood beside me leaning against the bar fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If I walked ya to yer door, you wouldn't have been hit." He grumbled.

"Perry would have hit you." I simply said.

"He could try." Murphy smirked, "I'd like ta see him try."

I shook my head and turned away but Murphy stopped me pulling my hand into his. He was eyeing my purity ring, "True love waits?" He questioned.

"It's a purity petal ring." I said. The ring looked like a beauty flower with a purple gem in the middle, etched into three of its petals was 'true love waits'.

"Isn't dat on rings to remind women to stay virgins until marriage?" Murphy asked toying with the ring.

"Yes, that's what that ring is?" I laughed digging one handed into the fridge. I decided to make some yummy hoagie sandwiches. I pulled out everything so they could make theirs the way they liked.

"Yer a virgin, lass?" Murphy asked shocked a little too loud. He got Connor's attention. Connor joined us in the kitchen.

"Yes, is it a big deal?" I asked confused.

"It's not, just shocked, not many women hold on to it anymore." Connor explained.

"Well, I don't want to give it up to just anyone." I said, "Alright, I have no clue what you like." The both of them made their sandwiches.

"What did Perry think about your choice?" Connor asked.

I sighed, "He would tell me if I loved him, I would have sex with him. I cared about Perry but I didn't love him, so we never took that step."

"I'm glad you didn't give it ta him, he didn't deserve it." Murphy said.

I really wanted to change the subject, talking about my virginity was just awkward, "What movie did you choose?"

"Lethal Weapon." Connor replied.

We watched all the Lethal Weapon movies until it got dark, and then Murphy suggested we head to McGinty's. I didn't want my time to end with them so I agreed to go with them. I grabbed a jacket and the three of us headed there arm in arm.

"This time you can really appreciate the place." Connor said hanging our coats on a rack beside the door. Murphy ordered us three Guinness.

The boys had many friends that they introduced me to. They told all of them that I was their girl. Connor's arm was always wrapped around my waist. I liked it; it was comforting and a sign that I was part of the group. I never before felt like that, every time I was in a large crowd, I felt lonely. It's strange, I know, but it was a feeling I always got. I never quiet felt like I fit into my life, like it wasn't where I was meant to be. Then they showed up and I felt like everything was suddenly perfect.

"Hey Fuck Ass get me a beer!" I heard a shout behind us. Murphy threw his arms around the man who yelled. Murphy brought him over to Connor and me.

"Ally, this is Rocco. Roc, this is our girl, Ally." Murphy introduced. Rocco gave me a smile; he seemed like a nice man as he shook my hand. He had a thick head of black hair with a matching beard.

"Hey sweety, I'm Rocco, but you can call me the Funny Man." He winked.

Murphy hit him on the side of his head, "Don't flirt with our girl."

"So you two share her or somethin'?" Rocco asked taking a beer from Doc. He stood between Murphy and me.

"Share?" I asked.

"No Roc, Ally's a friend we intend on winning the heart of." Connor said, "And by 'we', I mean me." Connor gave me a kiss on the temple with that.

"Fuck you! Ally likes me the most." Murphy said loudly brows knelt together.

Oh God, I didn't want this to happen. I never thought the boys would start to fight over me. I really didn't know what would happen. I hoped they were joking when they flirted or something but I didn't want to be in the position where I had to choose yet. I couldn't choose yet.

"Which one, Ally?" Rocco asked. All three eyed me expectantly. I started to fidget trying to think. I didn't really know them well enough, but I liked both already so much. I like how Connor held me close, but I also liked Murphy and I's shared interest. I liked how both looked at me and made me feel safe and accepted. I didn't know what to say. What if I said the wrong thing and they both hated me for it? I didn't want to lose either. I liked having them around.

"Leave her alone, Roc. Don't ask her that." Connor sighed. He felt how tense I had gotten; also he must have sensed how much I didn't want to answer. I looked up and gave him a smile. He smiled gave but not as big as usual, he was disappointed. He wanted to know my answer.

"Hey Murph, I challenge you to a drinking game!" A man from across the bar yelled.

"Oh, you are on!" Murphy yelled out leaving us.

"Come on, Ally, let's watch." Connor and I went beside Murphy and other two. Rocco joined in on the game. They all seemed to bet they would win; Connor threw in money that Murphy would win.

Twenty shots later, a very drunk Murphy won two hundred dollars. His competition lay passed out on the floor. Connor helped Murphy unto his shoulder, "I fuckin' won!" Murphy slurred. I ran over to help Connor hold up Murphy.

"Here dat, lass, I won! I'll use da money ta take you to da museum tomorrow. Ya like dat?" Murphy asked.

"That sounds great, Murphy." I smiled.

Murphy grinned big at that, "Con and I will take good care of you, Ally. We won't hurt you, not like dat fuckin' Perry. You wait 'til we found 'im. We'll give him a beatin', see how he likes it. Ain't that right, Con?"

"That's right, Murphy." Connor rolled his eyes but with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too; Murphy was so adorable when he was drunk.

"We'll treat ya right, the way ya deserve. You'll forget all about that asshole. I swear it."

"Come on Murph let's get you home." Connor said.

"Ok, can Alice come too?" Murphy asked half asleep. We were stepping into their elevator when Murphy asked. When we got to the fifth floor Connor lifted the gate one handed and unlocked their door. Their apartment sure was filthy, but what did I expect from two boys living together. Beer cans litter the floor and table. Clothes lay in piles all over the place and their couch looked pitiful.

Connor flopped Murphy down on one of the mattresses that lay on the floor. I went over and pulled off his boots. I pulled his cowers over him, Murphy held onto my hand. He gave him a sweet sleepy smile.

"Alice has to go to bed too, but at her place." Murphy let out a cute whining sound. I'm sure if Murphy knew how he was acting he would be so embarrassed. Murphy pulled my hand closer to him.

"We can see each other tomorrow; we'll go to the museum. That sound good?" I caressed his face with my knuckles.

"Aye." He mumbled then fell asleep.

Connor stood in the doorway leaning; he was smiling sweetly down at the two of us, "He'll be upset when he can remember you doing that. I'll have to tell him all 'bout it."

"Remind me about our trip to the museum." I said. I took my hand from the sleeping Murphy carefully so I wouldn't wake him.

"Let's get you home now."

We left the apartment with me close at Connor's side to keep warm. I liked being there in Connor's arms, he made me feel safe. Connor told me stories when they were younger, they would play pranks on the other kids while in school. I felt bad for their poor mother and teachers until Connor said how she would spank the two with a wooden spoon. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"So lass, if Murph's taking you out on a date, do I get one with ya too?" Connor asked while I opened my door.

"I don't think it's a date." I said stepping inside.

"Aye, it is." Connor nodded checking the apartment. The boys agreed to always check now for Perry. I thought it was a little silly but I didn't argue. Whatever to have them around a little longer.

"Ok then, do you want to take me on a date?" I asked with a blush.

"Aye, that I do. I'll have to think of something nice for us to do." Connor wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest, "Something that we make you smile. I like it when you smile."

I smiled up at him. At that moment all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss him. Connor had the same thoughts because he bent his head down. Our lips met, the kiss was tender and slow. He held me closer to him as the kiss deepened, but it stayed romantic. His hands rubbed my back, they did not stray anywhere but my back, sides, and hair. I kept my hands on his chest and face holding onto him. I didn't want it to end. Connor's kiss made me melt into him.

Connor pulled away breathing hard, his eyes dilated with want, "I should go." He said conflictedly. He wanted to stay; I could hear it in his voice. I could also feel it pressed against my thigh. I gasped silently realizing, I wanted Connor to stay. I never wanted Perry to stay the night, but Connor wasn't Perry.

I leaned up to kiss him once more; this kiss was short and not as passionate. It probably wasn't best if Connor stayed. We barely knew each other only a few days and I already wanted him to stay the night.

"Goodnight, Alice." Connor whispered against my lips. I stood on my tip toes aching for the kiss but Connor left closing my door behind him.

After I locked up, I took a long cold shower; my skin felt hot and tingling. I felt so energized that I could run all night though I decided against running around in South Boston at this time of night. I put on some fluffy pajamas and crawled into bed with a good book. I pictured the handsome prince looking like Connor. Maybe Connor was the one I liked the most? I didn't think about any longer, I went fast asleep dreaming about the both of the boys. Dreams that I shouldn't discuss around younger ears.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Where should Connor take Alice on their date? Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4: Wonderland

**The Saint's Angel**

** Chapter 4: Wonderland**

_Alice's POV_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, I reached over with my head still buried in the pillow and searched. I knocked over several things and may have broken a picture before I finally felt the stupid ringing thing. Who would call so early in the morning?

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Good morning, slut." I heard on the other in. It was Perry; he hasn't called since we broke up.

"Perry?"

"Yupe, you missing me yet? Those two Irish fags toss you out yet? They would if they were smart."

"Perry, leave me alone! Do no call me again." I said firmly then hung up.

I looked over at my clock, 4:30 AM. I couldn't go back to bed until seven because I was freaked out. How did Perry know Connor and Murphy were Irish? He had never met them and I certainly didn't tell him. Could he have followed us somewhere?

I awoke again at ten to someone knocking on my door; I was still shook up from Perry so I grabbed a knife. I opened the door with the knife hidden behind the door. I was so happy to not find Perry but Murphy holding two Styrofoam plates that smelled amazing.

"Good morning, Ally." He said. I set the knife down on the bar, he didn't see it.

"Hello Murphy! Please tell me I can have some of whatever is in there." I smiled.

"Aye, it's pancakes with strawberries." He said. He set them down on the table and opened them up. They looked mouthwatering. The golden pancakes were smothered in syrup and topped with dozens of sliced strawberries. Inside along with the pancakes was bacon, beautiful crispy bacon.

"Thank you!" I said hugging him. I got a large forkful and shoved it in my mouth, in the process my whole mouth was covered with stinky syrup. Murphy laughed, almost choking on his bite. I hastily wiped at my mouth then took another bite making sure I didn't make too much of a mess.

"After we eat, you can get ready and we'll head to the museum." He said after a bite of bacon.

"Sounds good." I said.

I finished eating quickly then ran to my room to get ready. Once I closed the door I was immediately embarrassed that I was in my pjs the entire breakfast. I didn't notice because I was just so comfortable around Murphy.

I changed into a gray sweater dress with a generous neckline and some black tights and ankle boots. I kept my hair down and applied a little make up to cover the fading bruises that Perry made. The thought of Perry came back, I felt sick to my stomach. Should I tell Murphy about it? It might be nothing.

I exited my bedroom, "I'm ready!"

Murphy was looking at my pictures of my Da, Uncle Ian, and Ma when I came out. He gave me a sexy smirk and looked like he wanted to eat me.

"You look amazing, Ally. I'll really have ta fight the other guys."

"Stop that." I blushed, "You ready to go?"

"Aye." Murphy and I took a bus to the north side then walked the rest of the way to the museum. Right away he and I went to several pictures pointing out what we liked and disliked. Murphy liked the stranger art, he really liked a sculpture that resembled a vagina with fangs…I'm not sure how to describe it really other than horrifyingly funny.

"I like this one." I said admiring one painting of a girl falling. Around her were strange objects that hung midair, they were playing card, clocks, tea cups, and chess pieces. The girl was supposed to be Alice falling into Wonderland, though she did not look like Disney's portrayal. She actually looked a lot like me; this Alice had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm guessing you like Alice in Wonderland?" Murphy asked beside me.

"Yes, my Ma named me. She loved Alice in Wonderland; she used to read it to me when I was little. When I was a girl, whenever I was sad or scared, I'd use to retreat into my mind and imagine I was in my own little Wonderland. I played alone as a child, so when I did I played in my Wonderland."

"You played alone? I thought you had a brother?" Murphy asked.

I frowned and looked away. I didn't like to talk about Rich because usually it would lead to me talking about my parents. My real parents…I always called my grandparents my Ma and Da; it wasn't allowed to call my birth parents that.

"I do, but he never liked to play with me…" I frowned more, "Look at that, they're selling the Alice painting. I heard that some artist would often get museums to sell art for them." I changed the subject holding the price tag, it was two hundred dollars. I wanted the painting, but I could not afford it with my crappy pay-no offence to Mrs. Ginger who gave me the job at the diner. I was grateful for my job, but my pay sucked it was just enough to pay the pills and get me a few groceries.

"You want it?" Murphy asked. He walked away for a moment then returned with a man, he had a name tag on his shirt, Henry was his name. Under Henry's name, was the name of the museum.

"Excuse me, we would like to buy this one for the $200, that's much it is right?" Murphy asked.

"That's correct." Henry nodded. He took the painting down and handed to the front.

"You can pay for it, before you leave." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Murphy smiled so polite.

When Henry was gone I pulled Murphy back over to me, "Murphy, I can't pay for that painting. We have to tell that man to put it back."

"I'm getting it for ya, Ally. I won two hundred remember? That's the small amount as your painting."

"Murphy, you don't have to do that. I'll just save up and get it later."

"No lass, I'm getting it for you and that's that." He smirked.

"That's still a very expensive present, Murphy." Don't think I wasn't grateful; I was excited at the thought of Murphy getting me that beautiful painting. I wanted it so bad; I could already picture where to hang it up. I just felt guilty that he was spending his money on me.

"Its fine, Ally." He said, "Now drop it." He sighed with a smile and then we kept walking on looking at sculptures.

"Con told me that you're goin' on a date with him too." He said out of the blue making me freeze. I prayed he wasn't mad.

"Yes." I hesitantly said.

Murphy looked over at me with a smile and laughed, "I'm not mad about it. Calm down, lass. I'm just saying if you're being fair, giving Con a date like you gave me. Will you give me a kiss like ya gave Con?"

"Connor told you about that?!" I froze again panicked.

"Aye, he did. Made me green with envy, it did. He told me how you kissed like an angel and tasted like a dream."

"He said that." I smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Aye, I'd like to taste meself." He smirked. He pulled me close to his chest, firm but he didn't hurt me. It scared and excited me at the same time. I knew instantly that his kiss would be so different than Connor's gentle kiss.

Murphy gazed down at him, his eyes dilated with want. He looked ready to devour me. I gulped as his head came to close. His lips were only an inch away from kissing me before he stopped and asked, "Can I kiss ya, Ally?"

I nodded meekly once then Murphy's lips pressed against mine. Murphy was a total different kisser than Connor. Whereas Connor's his made me melt, Murphy's made me burn. I felt like my body got on fire when he pressed his thumb into the corner of my mouth to open my lips. As soon as it opened, Murphy's tongue swooped in and took mine prisoner. His hands roamed all over my back and tangled through my hair like Connor did.

I don't know how long we kissed before we heard the sound of something shattering. We pulled apart and looked around for what broke. Several feet awhile from us, was a broken Chinese vase that was nearly seven hundred years old. We were the only ones in this room and we were so far away from it, so how did it break?

"Hey, did you break that?!" A man ran in, fury written all over his face.

"No sir, we didn't touch it." I said.

"You come with me." He motioned. He took us to the main office where several screens were. I was so worried they would blame us. The man rewind one of the cameras. We watched ourselves make out for a minute when another figure appeared in the room. From the body I could tell it was male and very built. He watched us, fists clenching and unclenching. Why was he angry about Murphy and I kissing? The man watched for four minutes then we watched as he took the vase and slam it onto the ground. He ran out just as Murphy and I pulled apart.

"Alright, so it wasn't you two so you're free to go, but keep that PDA under wraps. This is a family friendly zone."

"Thank you, sir." Murphy smiled holding back laughter.

After we were cleared Murphy and I left, I felt nervous about the man who watched us and Murphy noticed. We grabbed my painting just before leaving. After the museum, we decided to grab some burgers at one of his favorite places.

"I stuffed." I sighed looking down at my empty plate.

"You sure you don't want dessert? I was thinking about getting something." He said.

"We could share something." He agreed and we ordered a caramel and chocolate swirl sundae.

"Somethin' been bothering me," He spoke up licking his spoon, "Why did that man get so pissed about us kissin' and why did he break da vase?" I wasn't the only one wondering.

"I don't know; I didn't even see who he was." I said. The conversation ended; I suddenly felt the hairs on the back on my neck stand up. Panic flooded me, someone was watching me. I could feel their eyes. I turned in my sit. Sitting in a booth three tables away was Perry eating an ice cream cone. My blood froze; he was wearing a hoodie just like the man who broke the vase. _It's a coincidence, _I thought.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Murphy asked. I spun around facing him again.

"What? Nothing." I said too fast.

Murphy's eyes narrowed at me, he knew I was lying. Why didn't I tell him, that Perry was right behind us, you ask. I didn't want to cause a scene and I didn't tell him about how Perry could have been the one who broke that vase because what if I was wrong.

Murphy looked up away from me; I knew he eyes were right on Perry. _Please don't make the connection! Please don't make the connection! Please don't make the fucking connection!_ I thought over and over, if Murphy made the connection things would end badly. Murphy loved a good fight, and he's been itching to fight Perry. The only thing holding him back was that I would not tell him where Perry lived, worked, or what he looked like.

Murphy's eyes narrowed more, _oh crap, he made the connection!_ Murphy's jaw seemed to tighten and his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. His entire body began so tense. Of course, Murphy made the connection, he wasn't an idiot. He knew the Perry was the one who knocked over the vase to get us in trouble, possibly arrested, but did he suspect it was Perry yet?

"Is that fuckin' Perry?" He growled. Yahtzee!

"Him, no." I answered, this time not fast. He looked back at me; he still knew I was lying.

"Ally..."Murphy growled low.

"Please, Murphy, don't do this. I want to enjoy the rest of my day with you." I pleaded.

He seemed to calm down, but only a little. He looked back from Perry to me a few times before sighing.

"It's me first date with ya, so I won't kick his arse." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"But we should get out of here before I change me mind." He said. I called for the check, Murphy paid fast, and we were gone.

"So what should we do now?" I asked adjusting my painting that was tucked under my arm.

"What would you like to do?" He asked smiling. He tangled his fingers between mine and squeezed gently

In the corner of my eye, I saw a little shop called All Fired Up. You buy something like a cup, figurine, or vase then paint it. After you paint it, they heat it up making it look glossy and nice.

"How about there? We looked at art, let's make some." I asked smiling up at him.

"Sounds good to me." Murphy grinned.

We went in the shop. From floor to ceiling on every wall were shelves with everything from mugs to cups to plates to ceramic dolls to piggy banks. Murphy looked closely at everything on one side of the small store while I looked at the other. I found something perfect for Murphy, a large tankard that said "Get Your Irish On!".

"Hey Murphy, you at this." I held it up to him, he laughed and nodded then held up something to me. It was a piggy bank that looked like the Cheshire Cat from the Disney movie.

"I'll paint this for you, if you paint that for me." I smiled.

"Aye, and this will be da best damn piggy bank you've ever had." He smirked.

"Language, sir!" The woman at the front snapped. I held in a giggle as Murphy apologized to the glaring women. We paid for the mug and the piggy bank then picked out our paint. I was going to paint the outside green, the inside black, and the words along with the handle would be white. Hey I can't go Picasso on it, it's a simple mug. I wish I made it look like art, but the mug screamed Murphy's name.

Murphy made my piggy bank purple and blue with green eyes and pink paws. I couldn't help but laugh when he accidentally got pink paint in his hair. Murphy scratched the back of his head with a paint covered hand. He didn't notice until I busted out laughing. He responded by flicking a paint brush on my nose. We got scolded again by the lady and stopped though we still laughed like little kids. Murphy went into the bathroom and came out with soaking wet hair asking if he missed any pink. I lied saying he didn't. There was a small patch of pink behind his ear.

While we waited for our art to bake, Murphy and I stepped into a music store. I felt a little bit of jealousy when the lady store owner flirted with Murphy nonstop and completely ignored me. I walked a little distance away and fiddled with a violin halfheartedly. Murphy came over not a second later and gave me a full-blown kiss that nearly made me faint. The lady huffed and walked away leaving us making out. The second kiss was just as amazing as the first, if not better.

Murphy pulled away an inch, "I don't want ya ta ever doubt yourself around me. I know you left because of her flirtin', but I only have me eyes for you, lass."

"I'm sorry." I whispered too afraid to speak, I was worried about saying the wrong thing.

"Don't be. Just don't doubt yourself. Irish don't doubt themselves, and you're Irish are ya not."

"Part Irish." I corrected.

"Well that Irish part will stomp out that wimpy part. Get your Irish on, lass."

"I'll try." I promised.

"Alright," He pecked me on the lips, "Our art should be done. How about we swing by McGinty's?"

"Sounds great to me." I replied.

Murphy and I hopped on a bus to the south side and went straight into McGinty's. Murphy asked Doc to put my painting and our things from All Fired Up behind the bar. The bar was filling up fast with loud Irishmen fast but we were at Murphy's usual place right at the front of the bar with Doc.

Murphy and I talked, drank, and took shots; I was starting to feel the buzz and gain confidence. Now I was starting the kissing matches with Murphy, not that he was complaining. I sat on the edge of a stool with Murphy between my legs; my hands were through his short messy hair. I could feel his hard on pressed against my inner thigh and I wanted it so badly. I pressed myself further into him making Murphy grabbed my butt hard.

"Let the girl fuckin' breathe, Murph!" the unmistakable Connor called out behind us. Murphy pulled away most likely to yell at him. When he let go I through my arms in the air, "Connor!", I was so far gone, but I was very happy to see him.

I climbed rather clumsily off the stool and nearly feel twice but Murphy was there to help each time. He held back his laughter as I ran over to Connor. I tripped just before reaching him, but Connor was able to catch me last minute before I met the floor.

"I gotcha, lass." He said pulling me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me too him.

"I'm drunk." I giggled.

"And what an adorable drunk you are." He smiled, "So did you have a nice day? My brother treat ya right?"

"Of course he did, Murphy is a perfect gentleman." I slurred.

"Hear that, I'm a gentleman."

"Aye, that tried to choke her on your gentlemanly tongue. Also Mr. Perfect Gentleman, ya got some pink shit in your hair."

"You told me I didn't miss any!" Murphy said coming up behind me pressing me further into Connor. I was sandwiched between the two, and I didn't really mind. I liked it in fact, put it down on record that beer turns into a harlot.

"Oops." I giggled. My giggle turned into squeals when they boys both tickled my sides. I couldn't escape the two, I was pressed firm between and pushing them away wasn't an option either. The boys were strong.

"If you stop, I'll kiss you." I called out. The boys stopped right away, but they didn't move away.

"Now ya got to kiss us both, Ally." Connor whispered in my ear.

"Got to kiss me too, I stopped drinking." Rocco called from the bar.

I turned to him and blew him a drunk kiss; he mimed like he caught it and grinned.

"Here Roc, I'll give ya a kiss too." Murphy kissed the palm of his hand then smack Rocco upside the head. Rocco jumped up and chased Murphy around the bar a bit while Connor and I watched laughing.

"Sorry Roc, I had to make sure the kiss stuck." Murphy laughed.

"I'll give you a kiss that sticks; it will be tattooed onto your fuckin' face!" Rocco yelled.

The boys eventually calmed down after Connor yelled at them for a bit. Rocco took his place back at the bar after sending me a little kiss. Murphy wanted to smack him again, he said it was for "eyeing Con's and my girl".

I tried to get back to the bar, but I was swaying and clumsy. Connor walked behind me so I wouldn't fall. He wouldn't let me drink anymore, and laughed at me when I tried to steal his drink. Murphy would let me steal sips of his when Connor wasn't looking. I thought I was safe to sip once, but felt a hand stink my backside, Connor had spanked me! It wasn't long after that, that Connor decided they should help me get home.

Murphy grabbed our art, while Connor held me up. We walked to my apartment together with both holding me. When we reached my door, someone had tapped a message on it; I didn't get to read it. Connor took it down for me then dug my keys out to open the door. Inside Murphy and Con set him on my bed. Murphy removed my shoes for me then set on the edge of the bed on the left of me.

"You have a nice day, Ally?" He asked he tucked my wild hair behind my ears.

"It was an awesome day, can we do it again?" I took Murphy's hand, like he did mine that night he was drunk, and nuzzled my face into it.

"Aye, lass, we can do it again anytime ya want." He smiled tenderly down at me. He thumb rubbed my cheekbone back and forth.

"Connor?" I called out.

"I'm here." I felt the right side of the bed shift, Connor sat down beside me.

"Are we still going on our date?" I turned towards him, taking Murphy's hand with me.

"Aye, we are. How's next Saturday sound?"

"Perfect!" I grinned, and then I remembered something, "What did the note say?"

"Oh right!" Connor pulled the note out of his pocket and unfolded it. He didn't read it aloud yet, but whatever it said bothered him. His smile went away and his brows furrowed. He handed the note over to Murphy who read it then crunched it in his fist.

The next few minutes, the boys spoke in rapid language that I didn't know. I remembered we spoke almost all the same languages except for Russian that was what they were speaking now. I heard Perry's name mentioned several times.

"Boys." They stopped talking and looked down at me.

"What did the note say?"

"It said, 'If I stop, will you kiss me?'" Murphy said.

* * *

**So Perry is stalking Alice now, in case you might be wondering about that note. Wonder what Murphy and Connor will do about? ;) **

**Also in case you think Alice is stupid because she doesn't want Murphy to beat up Perry, you need to know her childhood. Of course I haven't written about it yet, but you find out later. But Alice hates violence because her childhood was just violence. She didn't get the unconditional love children are supposed to get from the parents. Her own twin hates her. Violence makes her think about her childhood, about how she was unloved. **

**You'll find out the details about in them in a few chapters, a bit of warning-it's pretty sad and a bit messed up.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be her date with Connor and some more stalking from the Perry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Frustration

**The Saint's Angel**

** Chapter 5: Frustration **

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. My computer has been crashing a lot lately. This chapter is shorter than I normally make them but I wanted to give ya something to know that I still cared lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Alice's POV_

* * *

"So you think he'll actually pay attention to the restraining order?" My friend Jess asked. The two of us were having a girl's night in my apartment.

"I certainly hope so. You have no idea how hard it is to keep Connor and Murphy from trying to kill him." I said painting her toenails red.

"They're just trying to protect your adorable butt." Jess said.

I swatted at her arm, Jess was always flirting with me. She was a lesbian, but that never bothered me from being her friend. She was the truest of friends and I loved her even if she tries to grab my butt at work and blame it on Connor which she's done-twice!

She was someone you'd least likely except to be a lesbian. Jess was gorgeous. She had long beautiful burgundy red hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Every man who has laid eyes on her has wanted her so bad, but she didn't want them. She wanted me, she told me when we started being friends, and it never changed our friendship.

"What it's true those boys love da booty." She shrugged, "I can't say I blame them, you have a nice firm one."

"Oh stop that." I smiled, "They've been helping me out a lot, the other day Murphy came over and put new locks on my door. They're always walking me home from work or to the theater. If they can't they get their friend Rocco."

"They're ok-for men." She ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"I feel bad for Connor, he's been waiting to take me on our one-on-one date and he hasn't because every time we turn around, there's Perry. I'm surprised Connor hasn't gone over and beat him yet, but he is the calmer and more controlled of the two."

"So how's the whole choosing between the two?" She asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been thinking about it since we found that note three weeks ago. We've been trying for hard to get Perry arrested or for the restraining order to be filed, I haven't even thought about it."

"Well which one do you like more?" Jess asked again.

I put my head in my hands, "I don't know."

Jess laughed at my muffled whine, "You're in a tough situation. You could wait and see which one you like most or wait and see which one likes you more. One might give up competing for you eventually, right. Then get the one who sticks it through. Or be just friends."

"What would you do?" I asked.

"I would tell them to fuck off, I like women remember." Jess smirked, "I wish you would tell them that so I would finally have you."

I shoved playfully at her, "Stop it."

"I'd treat you good." Jess joked, "And I know a thing or two about pleasing women."

"Tempting but….I like men." I smiled.

"Fine stay with your men with their nasty penises," She stuck her tongue at me, "but I should be going. My toes dry?"

"Yupe, see you tomorrow?" Jess slipped on your shoes and gathered her stuff.

"Yupe." I opened the door for her. We said our goodbyes. I made dinner for myself then called Murphy before I went to bed. Thirty minutes of it was Connor and Murphy fighting over the phone, I listened trying not to laugh but failing miserably. After their little fight they talked to me together, I could imagine the phone between their heads. After we said our goodnight's I went off to bed.

* * *

I woke up to the amazing feeling of lips between my legs. They were kissing my inner thighs and my hot sex. I opened my eyes with a smile and looked down. Blue eyes were staring back up at him. A mischievous smile kissed my right inner thigh making me moan.

"Now that's how a girl should wake up." I groaned. I felt him move up my body and settle above mine. His hard length buried against my center.

"I'll have ta remember to wake up like that again, love." He whispered in my ear.

"I would love that." I smiled and kissed him. Our kiss was amazing, passionate but still romantic. My lover's hands caressed my face and body as our tongues wrestled. God, I loved how this man made me feel.

"I love you." He said pulling away.

My hands caressed his face then disappeared in his spiky locks, "I love you too."

He smiled wide down at me. He had the most amazing smile, my Adonis did. It made my heart fill with happiness and love for him. I'd do anything for that smile.

"Murph's going to be jealous. You told me first." Connor smirked.

"Well, Murphy should have been the one to tell me first. Where is he, by the way?" I asked rubbing Connor's back.

"Right here, love." A voice I knew belonged to Murphy crawled into bed with Connor and me.

"She told me she loved me." Connor gave a smug look to Murphy.

Murphy's jaw dropped and then his eyes narrowed. I sensed a fight starting to happen. I didn't want them to fight as I lay beneath Connor.

"But I love you too Murphy, just as much." I said. Murphy smiled again only for Connor to make him frown.

"Don't let her lie to ya, she loves me more." Connor joked. He loved to egg on Murphy. It was so easy to make him mad and want to fight.

"Fuck you!" Murphy spat. I pushed Connor off and onto his side of the bed and straddled Murphy before the boys could react.

"Don't listen to him, Murphy. I love you; do you want me to prove it?" I asked bring his hands to my breasts. Murphy didn't say anything but stare up with his lust filled eyes. He licked his lips as he squeezed my breasts.

I moved my hips sliding my center against his hard on, "Do you, Murphy?" I whispered.

"Aye, lass, show me." He finally spoke huskily.

I took him in my hand and slide down on it making us moan together. He filled me completely and it was amazing. Heat spread throughout my body to my toes as I gyrated my hips. Murphy tugged on my nipples sending more heat and making my moan loudly.

"Oh, Murphy, I love how you touch me." I moaned rocking harder, "I love how you kiss me and look at me. I love you."

"I love you too, Ally." His hips were meeting mine.

Connor moved behind me sliding his finger into the other hole and nibbling my ear, "And what do I do that you love, lass?"

"Everything, I love everything my boys do." I answered with a moan; Murphy placed his hands on my hips now holding me still as he had his way with me.

Connor pressed me down into Murphy's chest and entered behind. I felt even tighter; so much heat was spreading through me I thought I was on fire. I loved the feeling of being sandwiched between Connor and Murphy. Kisses were placed all over and hands roamed all over my body. I didn't know who was doing it now. All I could concentrate on was the tightening in my stomach and how my body started to feel lighter. I was going to cum when I woke up.

"Damn it!" I whispered yelled.

I wasn't sandwiched between my MacManus brothers; I was alone in my bed covered in a sweat. My body still felt like it was on fire. I rarely touched myself; I didn't get the urge before as often now. I've been waking up almost every night as the past three weeks with the strong urge between my legs. I fingered and played with myself but I wasn't fully satisfied. Now when I was with the boys, I kept thinking about them naked. I was day dreaming about them at work too.

"Dear God, give me strength." I prayed then went to business with my fingers.

* * *

I woke up, this time for real, to the sound of knocking. Looking over at my clock, it was 7:30 AM. Crap, I was already running late. Whoever was knocking at the door was really pounding on it too. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Standing outside was Murphy and Connor, usually only one walks me to work.

"Why haven't you been answering Ginger's calls?" Murphy asked. Both were breathing hard, did they run here?

"I must have slept through them." I said. I went back into my room with the boys on my heels.

"We got a call from Ginger saying you haven't shown up, you're always early. You really worried us, Ally." Connor explained with a stern voice.

"Don't worry us like that! We ran all the way here. We thought we were going to find ya dead!" Murphy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry ok, I over slept." I snapped. Both were slightly taken aback, I never snapped at them even when they fought.

"You alright, lass?" Murphy asked.

"No, I haven't been sleeping well and you two show up trying to take my door down and treat me like a little child!" I snapped again. I went into my closet to change; I didn't think I could get them out of my room so I could.

"Excuse us for worrying!" Murphy yelled.

"Shut it, Murph." Connor hushed, "Lass, come out of there."

"I'm changing!" I snapped. _Snappy today, aren't we, Alice. It's really because you're sexually frustrated and you know it. _I thought.

"Oh, shut up." I said to myself. I went out of my closet with my uniform on. Both waiting outside the door with arms crossed. Murphy still looked angry that I snapped at them but Connor was now giving me a sympathetic look.

"You haven't been sleeping well? You're worried about Perry?" Connor asked taking me into his arms, "Don't worry about him anymore, we won't let him hurt you. If he tries, he'll be arrested."

"Or we'll kill him." Murphy huffed.

Perry wasn't the reason at all for my late nights, but no way was I going to tell them that every night I woke up dreaming about them. They would like that way too much. Already both of them had a big head when it came to me. Murphy was telling me the other day to admit how much I loved him.

"I know that." I said into Connor's chest, "I'm glad I have you two and I'm sorry I snapped."

"We forgive you, don't we, Murph?" Connor asked.

Murphy huffed and looked away. I pulled out of Connor's arms and wrapped mine around Murphy. He wouldn't look at me. I felt my heart sting, "Please Murphy, I'm sorry."

He was looking off to one side of the room; he didn't even wrap his arms around me. Murphy always wanted to hold or hug me. He would even try to steal me away from Connor's arms sometimes, which would often end up with the boys wrestling on the floor.

I couldn't believe Murphy was ignoring me over a tiny spat, it wasn't anything bad. Connor fixed it easily, so why was he acting this way. Looking up his face, I saw a tiny corner of his lips going up. It quickly turned into a smirk that he was fighting.

"You little jerk!" I laughed pushing him away. He immediately busted out laughing hard as he landed on my bed.

"You had me feeling terrible!" I straddled him and starting tickling. He tried pushing me off but he was laughing way too hard.

"Oi, get off my brother!" Connor called yanking me up. He threw me onto the bed next to Murphy. Connor held me down as Murphy tickled my sides. I wiggled and squealed against the two, feeling the urge come back. I wanted both of them so bad right now. I'd give anything for their hands to caress my body. At that thought I let out a small audible moan.

"What was that?" Connor asked, breathless from laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I hurriedly said. I hopped of the bed and righted my uniform.

"You moaned!" Murphy's smile was far too big for my liking.

"I did not!" I squeaked, "Now I best be getting to work. Ginger is probably worried sick."

"You changed the subject." Connor's smile was evil, "You liked it didn't ya?"

"Oh shut up and walk me to work." I growled. The three of us walked out. I locked my door real quick. Both of them followed beside me still picking on me.

"She's cute when she growls, don't ya think, Con?" Murphy smiled.

"Aye, that she is. She sounds like a wee pup." Connor joked.

"Leave me alone!" I pouted.

"Aw, she's so cute when she's mad." Murphy said in a baby voice.

"I'm about to get real fucking adorable." I growled. We reached the dinner now.

"Aw, hear than Murph, she's so fearsome!" Connor laughed.

"You two are going to regret that when I refuse to kiss you." I snarled. I wasn't really mad at them, how could I be? It wasn't the first time they did this to me. I actually punched Murphy once and all he did laugh harder at me. They were jerks sometimes, but cute jerks.

"We're sorry Ally; you just look so cute when you're angry with us." Murphy explained with his adorable smirk.

"Aye, we can't help it." Connor smiled.

"Alright, I need to get in there so scram!" I stood on my tip toes giving Murphy a kiss first; he was closer, and then Connor a quick kiss. Then both kissed me on the cheek at the same time. We did this after time they walked me home or to work.

"Have a nice day." Murphy said.

"And call us if Perry shows up." Connor said with his serious tone.

"Alright, alright I will." I waved once more then went inside. Ginger ran to me hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe for a moment. When I explained to her that I just overslept, she was fine with it. I never had been late before. She was just glad I wasn't killed by Perry.

The day went by fast and I saw no sign of Perry watching the diner in his usual spot across the street. I made sure I looked out for his light reddish hair and bulky build, but I saw no one who matched his appearance. I guess maybe the restraining order made him realize that stalking me was a messed up thing to do. Maybe it would help him move on with his life. I prayed that it was so.

Connor and Murphy appeared just before I was getting off, both looking at Perry's place to find it Perry-less. It was my turn to close everything down for the night but the boys helped me. Murphy swept the floor while Connor and I wiped the tables.

"Have ya seen him any today?" Connor asked.

"Nope, maybe it's over." I replied finishing a table.

"I doubt he would just quit just like that." Murphy stopped sweeping and leaned on the broom thinking.

"I don't think so either; I bet he's planning something." Connor threw his rag in the bucket ringing it from his booth.

"Or he could really have moved on." I threw my rag too but I didn't ring it. Murphy laughed quietly picking up the rag and ringing it. He shot me a smug smirk afterwards.

"He stalked ya for three whole weeks; he stood outside ye apartment, work, and followed ya where ever ya went." Connor explained, "He left notes letting you know he was following you and he wasn't going to stop. I doubt a piece of fuckin' paper made him realize the error of his ways."

"He's got ta have somethin' up his sleeve." Murphy nodded and the three of us locked up the diner.

I rolled my eyes at them as I looped arms with both. I came up with a great idea, since Perry was not following anymore maybe I could finally have my chance with my date with Connor.

"Connor, tomorrow I have the day off." I said.

"Would ya like us to come over?" Murphy smiled.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could have my day with Connor since everything was clear." Murphy stopped smiling and looked ahead.

"I don't know about that, lass. Everythin' might not be clear." Connor stopped. He looked conflicted between really wanting to go on our date and worrying about Perry.

"I agree." Murphy said simply.

"Perry isn't around anymore, guys. So it Connor's turn. You've had to wait three weeks and I could see that you've been wanting our time."

Murphy huffed and looked further away. What was his deal?

"Fine, lass, ya twisted me arm. I'll come over tomorrow, and we'll have our time."

I squealed happily and threw my arms around Connor's neck. I wanted to have our time so that maybe I would be able to figure who I liked more. Yes, I was still trying to figure it out. It was wrong that I kissed both these boys, but if I didn't they starting acting pitiful. Not that I didn't enjoy too, I loved the feel of their lips. Connor and Murphy were the best kissers. Murphy always kissed with deep with passion and need while Connor's kisses always kissed romantically.

"Alright, lass. Let's get ya home." Connor smiled wide.

Murphy was quiet the whole time walking back to my apartment. I tried to make several attempts at conversation with him but he would just nod. He was making Connor angry. I could tell by his stern face etched deep in his face.

They walked me to the door and waited as I unlocked it. I gave them our usual goodnight, a kiss for each. Murphy was different the whole time, normally he takes control of the kiss making me blush and Connor would have to pull him away but this time it was just a small peck and then he was out the door.

"What's wrong with Murphy? Did I do something wrong?" I asked Connor.

"He's just gotten used to the three of us, and he's worried you'll like our date more. He's jealous is all. He'll regret acting like a prat tomorrow. I'm sorry about it."

"It's ok. It's so confusing liking two boys, especially brothers. I don't know what to do." Connor brought him against his chest.

"It's alright lass; you know the both of us will always be for you no matter who ya pick. If ya pick..." Connor spoke the last sentence so quiet I barely heard him and I only understood it after he left. Did it not matter to them if I didn't pick either? Would they share me? I suddenly didn't mind it and that shocked me. I couldn't let them share me, it was wrong. Wasn't it? I played the scenario in my head, having both boys as mine, being shared by them. The thought made me happy; I cared about them so much. Who knows, only time will tell…

* * *

**So...whatcha think? I'm going to try and make several chapters before the movie comes into play. But let me know what would think. Tiny spoiler: Perry isn't gone...yet. Got any suggestions about what I should put in it? I'll certainly try to use all of them. So feel free. Hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6: Realitazation

**The Saint's Angel**

** Chapter 6: Realization**

**The Boondock Saints belong to Troy Duffy.**

_Alice's POV_

* * *

Tonight was the night; I'd finally be going on my date with Connor. I was waiting for him to arrive; we aren't able to have a full day like I did with Murphy because the boys had to work. Connor called after he got off work stating he was going to take a quick shower then head over. So right now I was fixing my makeup and wearing a purple dress with spaghetti straps. I was slipping on some simple purple flats when I heard a knock at my door.

Opening it, I saw my two favorite boys, Connor and Murphy MacManus. I wasn't bummed out to see Murphy as well, in fact I felt happier seeing the other twin. Connor and Murphy looked handsome in their simple black t-shirt and jeans. Their trademark peacoat was unbuttoned.

"Hey!" I smiled kissing Connor; he was the closest, then Murphy. Both couldn't take their eyes off of me making my cheeks turn red.

"You look beautiful, lass." Murphy smiled.

"Jealous, Murph?" Connor asked with a smug grin pulling me into his side.

Murphy didn't even look at Connor, his eyes still on me, "Aye." He said simply.

"Don't be, Murphy, will have plenty of one-on-one dates." I squeezed his hand. Murphy smiled wide at me then stuck his tongue at Connor.

"Does that go for me too?" Connor nuzzled his face into my hair; his lips brushing my ear sending shivers go down my spine. I was still sexually frustrated all the time, now. Fingering and rubbing myself wasn't working at all.

"I don't know, you've been teasing Murphy." I teased.

"Ah, come on, Ally, he'll get over it. He's a big boy after all." Connor frowned.

"He still looks hurt." Murphy started pouting adorably; I went over to him hugging his head close. I ran my fingers through his dark chocolate hair, then scratching his scalp.

"He's always so mean ta me, Ally. He's been rubbin' it in me face all night." Murphy whined playfully into my neck. His hot breath gave me goose bumps all over.

"Aw, suck it up ya giant puss. Now if you excuse us, and I don't give a flying fuck if ya don't, Ally and I should be leaving." Connor gently pulled me away but shoved Murphy away.

"So it just the two of us tonight? Why's Murphy here?" I asked eyebrow quirked.

"He wanted to ask you for a favor." Conner explained.

Murphy scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit both the boys did, "I was wondering if I could wash some clothes here." He eyed me hesitantly.

"Of course, Murphy, you guys can wash clothes here anytime. You're welcome to come over anytime too." That reminded me. I walked away from Connor's side going to a shelf by my door. A few days ago I made the boys a set of keys to my place. I felt safe with giving the boys the keys.

I pulled the keys out of a small dish, two sets of keys both had a leather key-chain with their names carved into the leather, "I've been meaning to give these to you, but I kept forgetting."

The boys looked confused when I put the keys in their hands. They stared down at the keys in the hands then looked at each other, silently communicating before breaking out into big grins. Both grabbed me into a tight hug, Murphy in the front and Connor in the back. My God, how I loved to be between the two.

"Ya really giving us keys to your place, lass?" Connor asked.

"Of course, I trust you two completely." I said, "I'm going to put up something to hang your rosaries on." Every time the boys and I went over to their place, the first thing they did was place their rosaries on nails beside the door. The boys cherished the rosaries, though I can remember a time when Murphy was playing around with it drunk twirling it around it finger. The rosary soar through the air, Murphy, drunk, didn't retrieve it. He was so frantic to find it the next day; he gave me a huge kiss when I found it behind their small fridge.

"We'd appreciate that, Ally." Murphy hugged me tighter.

"Alright, Connor and I best get going." The boys released me from the hug. Murphy's adorable pout, real this time, was back on his face.

"Aye, you have work tomorrow so I don't want ya to be too late getting' in bed." Connor intertwined our fingers together.

"See you later, Murphy. Stay out of my underwear drawer!" I called closer the door behind us. I could hear Murphy's laughter as we walked down the steps.

"He's definitely going to go through them now." Connor smirked, "I would."

"Do you want me to take your keys away?" I scowled blushing.

"I'm love ta see ya try, lass." I resisted the urge to kiss his wickedly naughty smile.

"So where are we going?" I asked so I would stop thinking about raping Connor.

"It's a surprise." He smirked. That was all his said as we walked from my apartment to the docks of South Boston. It was kind of scary at night, but being with Connor made me feel safe.

"So is this the part where you kill me?" I asked.

"Aw shit, Ally, you figured it out!" He scowled with mischievous eyes. Of course I knew he was playing.

"I knew you were the crazy one." I laughed.

Connor clutched at his heart with mock surprise, "That's 'urts, lass, I have you know, that it is Murphy who is ta psyhco one. I'm just the criminal mastermind."

"Criminal mastermind? So what are you planning now, Mr. Mastermind?"

Connor pulled me in front of him with his arms wrapped around my waist, my back to his chest. His lips were touching the tip of my ear again and he whispered seductively, "Ta steal yer heart, love."

Connor pushed a lock a hair behind my ear and gazed out my face. His eyes were memorizing mine and searching for something. He leaned down kissing me gently before releasing me, "Come on, lass, we're close."

He led me to a restaurant called Joe's Crab Shack. It sat right on the pier and sound of laughter and music could be heard from outside. I never been here before, but I heard from my friend Andra Black that it was an awesome place.

"I hope you like sea food." Connor said with his usual charming smile.

"I love sea food, especially crab." Connor grinned even more and opened the door for me. Immediately walking in, the hostess led us to a two person table. Connor, the perfect gentlemen, pulled the chair out for me. I scooted closer to the table as Connor sat down in front of me.

A waitress came over with a friendly smile, "Hello I'm Sophie, and I'll be your waitress this evening. How 'bout we start off with what you'll have to drink."

"I'll have a Pepsi, and my missus will have…?" Connor asked smiling at me.

"A sweet tea, thank you." I answered. She nodded and handed us two menus before hurrying off.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"It was same 'ole same 'ole. Cutting, grinding, and packing meat. Murph and I got paid. How was your day?"

"It was good, quiet when you two aren't around." The boys the past few weeks were almost always at my place if they weren't working or at church. If they went to McGinty's, they usually dragged me along. I've grown used to the twins' loudness.

"I was on edge the whole time, not 'fraid ta admit. I cut me hand on a blade, but it's alright. Went by the hospital and got it sewn up." He placed his injured hand on the table. Several stitches held together a long red cut.

I reached over a gently touched the cut, "Oh, Connor! I'm sorry."

He laughed softly, "It wasn't your fault, lass. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about ya." He eyed me hungrily.

I didn't get to say anything, our waitress came over with our drinks, "Are you two ready to order?"

Flustered I didn't even look at the menu, "Umm…"

"We'll have da Crab Daddy Feast. That ok with you, lass?"

"Oh yes of course."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Then Sophie was gone again.

"Did I tell you how beautiful ya look tonight, Ally?" Connor leaned closer on the table.

"I think you may have said something like that." I blushed.

"You are so beautiful that de stars fall just so they can get closer to see your beauty." Connor said, "Actually on the way to your apartment, I found one."

"What?" I was curiously but I couldn't help but smile and blush.

Connor pulled a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket and slid it to me on the table. With shaky hands I opened the box, inside was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was an eight pointed star resembled the North Star; it was completely silver with small diamonds set into the star. Right in the middle of the star was a diamond shaped amethyst.

"Connor, it's so beautiful. I love it." I couldn't help but tear up a bit, "Would you help me put it on?"

"Aye." Connor agreed ecstatically jumping out of his chair and coming around. He gently took the necklace out of the box and set it on my neck fastening it together.

"It certainly looking stunning now that it's on you, Ally." He whispered in my ear.

When he sat back down, Sophia came out with our food. She noticed the new necklace on me right away grinning at me. She set down the food then left to give us our privacy.

"I love it so much, Connor. I've never received such an amazing gift before."

"I'm glad you liked it. Murph helped me pick it out." The thought of Murphy made me miss him. Being alone with Connor was good but if I had Murphy too, it would be perfect.

* * *

"Gosh, I'm so full." I laughed my arm linked with Connor's.

"Aye, meself as well." Now he was leading me somewhere else, refusing to tell me.

"Will you at least give me a hint of where we're going?" I pried.

"Nope." Popping the 'p'.

A few minutes later we came across a carnival and small circus. I could see several rides in the distance, "Hope you're not afraid of clowns." He smirked at me.

"Nope." Popping the 'p' like he did while laughing.

Connor and I went from kiosk to kiosk looking at the games. I was terrible at all the throwing games where as Connor was winning stuffed animals and toys. He let me choose each prize; my favorite prize so far was a giant grey furry hippo. I clutched it like a small child does her favorite toy making Connor go on about how cute I looked.

"Can we watch the circus now?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, love." I lead Connor to the tent where we sat in the back. Connor grabbed some popcorn and cotton candy just in front of the door.

"You're awfully excited about this." Connor remarked happily.

"I've never been to the circus before." Connor frowned slightly; he didn't get to ask anything because the show began. We laughed together as the clowns preformed the funny gags. One clown blew a kiss to me, when I blew one back, he pretended to have a heart attack. The other clowns rushed to his aid bringing him back rather comically.

After the clowns, magicians preformed magic tricks. Connor paid special attention trying to figure out how they made something disappear or reappear. When the magician asked for volunteers, we held up our hands, but we weren't called once. After that the show was over.

"Want to get on a ride." Connor asked.

I nodded happily. I felt like such a little kid tonight with Connor. All of these were firsts for me; my parents never took me to the circus. They only ever took Rich with them.

Connor and I rode on the carousel, on a seat that looked like Cinderella's pumpkin coach. Connor and I holding on to each other holding the first go around then made out the rest of the ride. Afterwards we rode the Ferris wheel. The ride got stuck when Connor and I at the very top.

"Nervous?" Connor asked holding onto me.

"No, I'm with you." I snuggled against him. _Can you get any cheesier, Alice?_

"I'd never let anything happen ta ya."

After forty-five minutes of being stuck with Connor, we made out the whole time (Kissing Connor was addictive, you can't blame me and you know it.) the ride was fixed and we got to leave the ride. Connor and I went into the Madhouse ride, which was just a tunnel filled with silly monsters that popped out randomly.

* * *

Connor and I were now making out on my couch; I was sitting in his lap. His hard on pressed firmly into my inner thighs. God, I wanted this man so bad. Connor was no longer kissing like he usually did (like Prince Charming), he was kissing like Murphy, which meant passionate and making me feel like I was on fire.

"Ally, I should (kiss)…be going (kiss)..." Connor one hand was holding my head close to him while he other guided my butt into grinding his groin. I was so wet for him in that moment and I knew I wanted to give myself to him.

"Stay (kiss)…the night (kiss)." My hands were sliding under his shirt; I ran my nails up and down his chest making him groan into our kiss.

He carefully pushed me away stopping the kiss, "I can't, lass. This shouldn't be the way you have your first time. It needs ta be romantic."

"Connor, you just gave me the most wonderfully romantic time tonight. Please stay." I pleaded.

"It's not going to be like this, lass. You said you would lose it ta the man you loved." Connor spoke with his sexy sternness, "So that's how it will be."

Connor stood up while holding me and carried me into my bedroom. He set me down on the bed like I was made of glass. He didn't seem like he wanted to leave my side though. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me as he looked down at me, sprawled on my bed.

"I need you, Connor." I did my best seductive voice, "All I ever do now is think about my boys. I have dreams about you two. I want your hands caressing all over my body. I can't stop, I can barely sleep, and I lie awake burning for release. Don't you want me, Connor?"

Connor chuckled darkly taking my hand and pressing against his denim-clad hard on, "Does that answer your question, love? I want ya too, believe me that I do. I'd love nothing more than bury me cock in ya and make ya scream from pleasure, but I want ta do this right. I want ta do ya right."

"But I will help ya." He looked so wicked that I couldn't help but blush.

"H-help me?" I stuttered.

"Aye, help ya so you can sleep tonight and focus." Connor smiled, "Go change into your night clothes."

I jumped off the bed, changing quickly then handing back into the bed room. Connor was waiting sitting on my bed, his sexily wicked smirk still now his face.

"Climb into bed." He ordered and I complied. Connor crawled into bed with me, pulling me into his side. He started off by kissing me, Murphy style, but with more fire that took my breath away. He was going to help me by kissing me? I had no clue what he was playing until I felt his cold fingers slid into my panties. I jumped when I felt his thumb brush over my clit. I moaned into the kiss as his fingers rubbing my slick sex.

Connor slid a finger inside making me moan louder into our kiss. Connor didn't stop kissing as he fingered me slowly. His thumb barely caressed my clit, but it still drove me crazy. I was shaking violently as his finger picked up the past and his thumb pressed a little harder on my nub.

"I want ya ta look at me as you cum." Connor whispered against my lips, "Tell me when you're about to."

I didn't say anything, I just enjoyed the sensations he was causing. I kissed Connor back with passion equaled that of Murphy. Connor now fingered me fast, rubbing tight circles over my clit. He added another finger making me squeal into his chest.

"Look at me, Alice." Connor ordered. My eyes shot up at him as I cam around his fingers. My body wouldn't stop shaking and I was whimpering loudly but I didn't look away from Connor's blue eyes. When I finished cumming, Connor stopped. I felt as light as a feather.

"Feel better, lass?" Connor smiled, covered in sweat.

I nodded with a sleepy smile. He climbed out of bed and pull the covers up over me. I didn't hear what he said after he kissed my temple. I was too far gone sleepy. I fell asleep after he said goodnight and left. I had the best sleep in the long time and didn't wake up once.

* * *

"I don't know who to choose, Jess. I don't know." Jess was sitting on the couch with me as I replayed last night's date and events. Jess couldn't get over how I let Connor finger me; she stated that she was jealous. She asked the question afterwards if I liked Connor the most now.

"When I'm just with one, I can't help but feel that a piece is missing. When it's the three of us, it's perfect. I hate the thought of being with one, and some other girl having the other. I know that's selfish but I want both." I sat in an upward fetal position with my head in my hands.

Jess said nothing as I rambled, "I love how Connor is romantic but I love how protective Murphy is. Aw, damn it they're both! I can't pick, Jess. I don't have the heart to do it. I can't pick who I **love** more. I don't know who I **love** more! I guess I just **love** them both!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute!" Jess was freaking out. I looked up from my hands giving her a confused look. What was she going on about?

"What is it, Jess?" I asked.

"Alice, honey, you just said love."

* * *

**Love is now evolved. Well, it's already been really but Alice is now realizing it. So whatcha think, let me know. And let me know if you have any suggestions. I want there to be several chapters before the movies starts. So please let me know if you think if the twins and Alice should do together. I will certainly try to use your suggestion. I will certainly strive to use all your ideas. Well, I see ya next time. I love your faces!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

**The Saint's Angel**

** Chapter 7: Jealousy**

_Conner's POV_

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope the end of the chapter makes you beg to know what the heck happened. And I hope you have an Aww moment with Murphy.**

**Troy Duffy's owns the Boondocks Saints, I don't. Only Alice is mine. **

* * *

I was hoping Murphy would be fast asleep by the time I got home, but he was sitting on his bed smoking and reading a magazine. As soon as I came in, he threw da magazine away and looked up at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked taking off my rosary and hanging it on da nail.

"How'd it go?" Murph was hesitant. Ever since I was supposed to have my date with Ally, he was worried she'd pick me over him. I didn't blame him; I hoped she didn't pick him. I love my brother, God knows I do, but I wanted Alice to be mine.

"Great, it was great." I pulled off me jacket throwing it on the couch next ta a large pile of folded clothes.

"That's it. That's all ya going ta tell me?" Murphy grimaced.

"What da ya want ta fucking know?!" I was getting tired of his jealousy.

"I don't know! Anything." His eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

"We ate, I gave her da necklace, and she loved it. Then we went to the circus and carnival. We rode rides and I won her stuffed animals. Happy, now ya know." I slipped off my shirt and started ta yank off me boots.

"Ya think she wants you?" Murphy quickly asked.

"I don't know."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Murphy remarked before crawling into bed pulling the covers over his head. I stared at him shocked; did he say she didn't matter?

I marched over, yanking the covers off of him, "What da hell ya mean, it doesn't matter?!" I snarled.

"I'm not saying she doesn't, I'm saying fighting for doesn't matter ta me, anymore." Murphy snarled back.

"So you're just giving up. Is dat it?"

"That's not what I meant ya eejit!" He yelled, "I just want Alice ta be happy, so if you're the one dat makes her happy then I'll surrender. Besides Alice isn't just some fucking prize."

I sat down beside Murphy, "I don't think she wants ta choose, ta be honest. She calls us her boys. Told me she couldn't keep her mind of her boys"

"When she say dat?" Murphy asked.

I scratched the back of my head; I didn't want to tell Murph about satisfying Alice. He would be far too jealous when he heard about it. I remember when I let it slip that we kissed. Murph near had a cow. The very next day he kissed her. He was always competing.

The day before Alice and my date; he was acting like a total prat. He refused ta even look at me. That wasn't what pissed me off, he ignored Alice. Sometimes that Murph really made me what me trouch him all over his stubborn head.

"Umm…well…ya see Murph?"

Murphy narrowed his eyes at me, "What the hell did ya do!?"

"Well Ally told me we've been making her frustrated, sexually. She tried to seduce me." I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I barely held back from taking her, but I wanted ta do things right by her. She looked so damn tempting as she begged from her bed.

"She seduced you?" Murphy jumped away from the bed, "Did you…?"

"No!" I stood up too, "I helped her, but I didn't have sex with the lass."

"So how did ya help her?" His eyes still narrowed on me, his fists were clenched. The only thing holding Murph back from giving me a huge thrashing was that I was his brother but I'm sure any second his resolve would crack.

"I may have…fingered her…" I didn't want ta fight me brother tonight; I wanted to crawl in bed. Murph and I had work tomorrow. I started backing up away from him.

"You bloody what?!" He snarled. He was advancing towards me panting like wild man.

"She tried ta seduce me, Murph, it was the most innocent thing I could."

"The most innocent thing ya could do? Ya could have told her no, take a cold shower. She wanted ta wait!"

"I didn't fuck her! I just fingered her, and don't you tell me you would have done different!"

"I would've!" Murphy yelled.

"You would have!? How would you did it different?!" I shouted.

"I would have told her ta wait, for me! I love her, Con!" He threw an empty beer can at me but missed.

"I love her." He whispered. He opened the door and left slamming it behind him.

"I love her too, Murph." I said more to myself.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Murph never came home that night, I called Doc after an hour then Rocco. Murph was with him. I felt angrier at him for walking out, but then again if Murphy told me he fingered her I would've have been pissed. I waited to take things slow with Alice whereas Murph never did a slow thing in his life. He always went into ta things guns blazing, so ta speak.

I wondered how we were going to tell her that we both loved her. Things couldn't be the same now that we knew. It was going to be a lot harder when she finally chose. I didn't care if she chose the both of us, we've shared before. Though this was so much different, the girls we shared before just wanted sex, and that's just was we wanted. It wasn't a week later; it ended with no hard feelings. But Alice…was amazing, loving, wonderful, and I was madly in love with da girl.

What the hell was I going ta do? I need a plan.

* * *

_Murphy's POV_

I feel like a total ass. I would've have done any different, in fact I probably would have caved in and had sex with her. For once I wanted ta do things differently, I didn't want ta rush in and scare her away. I wanted Alice ta be my girl, shit, I wanted ta fucking marry her. I knew from the moment I saw her at the bar looking lost and out of place that she was meant ta be mine. The moment our eyes might, electricity filled me body, or something like it. I felt alive and on edge. After I met her, I wanted ta do anything I could ta protect her and love her. What I didn't plan on was me brother having the same feelings for me girl.

I was avoiding me brother, I didn't want ta apologize or admit that he was right. So I was sitting on Rocco's couch smoking and drinking a beer watching the fucking news. I felt even more terrible knowing I didn't walk Alice ta the diner this morning or when she got off work.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now. Of course she's was most likely at home. Just gotten off work, I could imagine her smelling like da pies the diner was famous for making. She worked all day delivering greasy foods but she always smelled like da inside of a bakery.

She was probably curled up on her couch with a book, twirling a lock of her hair like she does without even noticing. I loved ta watch her read, she looked so fucking adorable with the look of concentration on her face. I watched how her face changed as she read: a smile when she liked a part, a small chuckle when she thought it was funny, or a tear that fell when a character she loved died. I held her once as she cried because her favorite character died. Something about it made me fall for her more.

"Murph! Where da hell are ya?!" I knew it was Connor as he forced his way in da house. When he entered the living room I knew something was wrong, he wasn't here about some petty sibling shit.

I jumped off the couch yanking on me coat, "What the hell is going on?"

"I got a call from da police. Alice is in da hospital."

**Let me know what you think. :) Can you guess what happened? Hope you liked it. I love ya faces!**


	8. Chapter 8: Forgive me, Father

**The Saint's Angel**

** Chapter 8: Forgive Me, Father**

_Alice's POV_

**What you've been asking for. Now you'll find out what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks Saints because I'm lame. **

* * *

"Oh my God, I love them!" I laughed aloud. I couldn't stop myself from jumping up and down in place. Jess sat on the couch watching me like I was insane. I was clapping and dancing happily.

"Jess, I love them!" I let out a hysterical laugh, "Both!"

"Really? I never would have guessed it." She spoke sarcastically.

"Shut up, not letting you ruin this!" I danced around my coffee table.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I think it's awesome that you're in love with them. Even though it's not me you're in love with." She frowned playfully, "You never told Perry you loved him."

I stopped dancing immediately and thought it over. I never did tell Perry I loved him. Yes, I cared for Perry but love never came into the equation. I never felt the undeniable feeling of love that Connor and Murphy made me feel.

"They're not Perry." I smiled. I went into my room quietly finding something to wear.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to go tell them." I searched through my closet looking at all my clothes. I decided on a red plaid skirt, black tights, and a black Green Day shirt. Yeah, I know it sounded like a punky school girl outfit but I figured the boys would like it.

"Tonight?" Jess asked shocked.

"Yes, I need to tell them tonight. I have a feeling Murphy is mad at me. He didn't walk me to work this morning and home from work. Connor was nervous trying to think of something. I don't want to lose either of my boys." I explained.

"So you're going to tell them you're in love with them and you refuse to choose." She said skeptically.

"That sums it up." I grinned.

"Alright, call and let me know how it goes. I have to run." We hugged then I walked her out. I was considering whether or not to pull my hair up or keep it down (Murphy likes to pull on my pony tail whereas Connor likes it down) when I heard a knock at my door. I figured it was Jess, she was always forgetting things so I didn't even bother checking the peep hole.

"Jess, what did you forget this time?" I laughed unlocking the door. As I finished with the last lock and turned the knob the door burst open. Behind the door had been Perry.

"It's against the straining order for you to be here. Get out!" I yelled.

Perry laughed cruelly closing the door behind him and locking the bolts, "You're Irish boyfriends aren't here to save you now."

"Perry, leave." I tried to sound as calm and fearless as possible.

"No, Alice, I won't leave. Ya see ever since the police brought the restraining order over to my house, it caused a lot of embarrassment with me and my family. And since then I've wanted…well I've wanted to snap your fucking neck." Perry threatened; his face was emotionless and dark.

"Perry, don't do this. The police will know you did this." I tried to reason.

"No they won't sweet heart. They'll think it's your boyfriends. I haven't been following you the past few weeks because I've been following them, collecting they're DNA, from cigarette buds and beer cans. Even hair." He smiled big and crazy, "When I'm done with you, it will look like your boyfriends got rowdy with the beers and with you. It will look like they beat, fucked, and killed you."

"They…they won't believe that." I said holding back a sob. I didn't fear for just me, but my boys. Perry was going to rape and murder me then pin it all on Connor and Murphy.

"They'll believe the evidence." He grinned. Then with a yell Perry lunged at him knocking me to the floor. Perry pinned me down by straddling my chest which blocked air from coming in. As he straddled me, he ripped off my beloved star necklace my boys gave me. I scratched at his arms and face, fighting back. In the back of my mind, I knew if I died I would still have his DNA under my fingernails, but I wasn't going to give in yet.

"I think first, I'll fuck your face." He smirked.

_Do it and I'll bite it off; _I was too weak to say anything. I put all my strength into fighting him.

My vision starting to go black and I fought weaker. I was losing, I searched blindly for something to grab on. I heard Perry laugh as I struggled. Finally I grabbed a hold of something, I swung blindly at Perry. Luckily at hit knocked him off and I was able to breathe again though it was painful.

"You bitch!" I was able to see able, whatever I hit him his cut his head, his blood dripped down onto the carpet. _If I lose then there is no way he can pin his blood and say it belonged to the boys. _

Perry kicked viciously at my body several times. When he stopped, Perry grabbed me by my hair throwing me into a wall. I lost my breath again, but this time I was pissed, beyond pissed. On the wall was a large wooden cross made of heavy oak. I took it down having to hold it with both hands but I wasn't bothered by how heavy it was.

I turned to Perry with a cold and emotionless look. Perry looked panicked but laughed anyway.

"Please, sweetheart, you're not going to…" Perry was interrupted by when I swung the large cross across his head. He had a large angry gash that spanned from the corner of his forehead, over his now broken nose, and it stopped over his busted lips.

"Please, stop." He begged dribbling more blood on my carpet.

"Forgive me, Father for what I'm about to do." I spoke coldly down to Perry as I brought the cross down on his head and then onto his back over and over until it broke. Perry lay motionless on my floor bleeding out. I leaned down, he wasn't dead, it was only his face was bleeding and I barely grazed his face, honestly. He wouldn't die.

I grabbed Perry by his hair, dragging him to the door and unlocking it. I pulled him outside. As I turned to go back inside, Perry jumped up, bringing his arms around me. I pushed him away roughly but they just made us both fall down the long and narrow stairway made of concrete.

As we fell, I heard a loud crack. When we stopped, Perry's body lay on top of mine. I barely had any strength now to push him off. When I did push him off, his head lay limp and was turned at an old angle. I knew without checking he was dead. My last thought as I slipped out of conscious was that I killed Perry.

* * *

**So not what you expected or was it? I know many of you wanted Connor and Murphy to kill Perry but I wanted Alice to do it. So what do you think? You like it better that she did or do you think I should have let the boys do it? **

**Sorry, I know I said the chapter would be longer but I wanted to post this so bad. But if you have any ideas for a chapter, let me know and I will try to use it. The next chapter is when they're all at the hospital but I need some ideas. I want to make a lot of chapters so give me ideas. :) Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and how bad ass Alice was. I love ya faces! **


	9. Chapter 9: Closure and Family Secrets

**The Saint's Angel**

** Chapter 9: Closure and Family Secrets**

**I got a lot of reviews the last two chapters and it made me very happy. I love hearing from you guys. Please send me more it makes me happy. **

**Lil warning: Dark bits about Alice's family. They're not going to cause to much trouble though the boys have someone new they'd love to kill.**

**Letting you know again, The Boondocks Saints do not belong to me. **

_Murphy's POV_

* * *

We ran the whole to the hospital; we only stopped to ask the lady at the desk which room Ally was in. She was a bit taken back out how sweaty we were and we were breathing heavy. She almost didn't want ta tell us what room. I may have yelled at her when I asked where Ally's fucking room was. The look Connor gave her may her speak up. Connor was usually very calm about these things but right now he was barely holding on, no one should fuck around with him right now. I certainly didn't want to.

We ran all the way to her room, her door was wide open so we saw her immediately. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw her; she looked horrible like someone threw her under a bus or something. Her face was swollen and covered with dark bruises. Her neck was also swollen and on one side was a bandage; her necklace Connor got her was missing. Alice's lip was busted and one of her eyes was swollen shut. I wanted was ta hold her in me arms, and then go hunt down that fucking Perry. I'd kill him, I swear it. I knew he had to be behind her attack.

"Excuse me, sirs, but you cannot be in here." A detective that I didn't notice walked over to the both of us. He was doing his best to look smug and in charge. I knew just one shot would take him down. He was ready ta push us out and I was ready ta fight him. I didn't give a fuck right now that he was a cop, I wanted ta hold me Alice.

"No, they can stay." Alice spoke, I cringed at her voice, and it was hoarse. I knew it had ta be painful for her ta talk.

Looking over the man's shoulder, I saw my Alice smiling! She was beaten ta hell and back and she was fucking smiling at us like it was the happiest day of her life. I felt me heart skip a bit seeing that beautiful smile.

"Sorry, sirs." The cop apologized, bummed out, and then went back into his corner of the room. I shot him a quick smug look. As soon as he was out of the way, Con and I rushed over to her side. We stood on the same side, her right, we both figured it would hurt her moving her head back and forth when we talked ta her.

"It's my boys." She smiled. Though her voice was hoarse it still sounded happy and ta be honest a little goofy and childlike. I smiled big, her voice was adorable.

"We're right here, Ally." Connor smiled down at her. He pushed a lock of her hair behind an ear gently. Carefully Con caressed her face and bent down ta kiss her forehead. I felt jealously rush through me then. Why didn't I push her hair behind her ear? Or touch her first? I haven't even kissed her yet!

_Calm down, brother, now's not the time. _Connor looked at me when he said dis in me head.

_You forget I told you that I fucking loved her! _I snapped, the only sound that came out for the cop and Alice ta hear was a faint growl in the back of me throat.

_After you left, I said I loved her too! I've know I was in love with her after she took care of me while I was sick. _He snapped back.

One week ago, Connor came down with a terrible cold. He couldn't get out of bed and he wasn't getting any sleep because he was coughing so badly. Ta make matters worse, da bastard wouldn't take any meds. He kept going on how he didn't need them. I called Alice and she came right over. It was like seeing a younger Ma when she scolded Con for being an idiot. I tried not ta laugh at him, I was afraid he'd turn on me. Then again, it was fucking hot seeing her stern.

After she lectured Con, she made some amazing homemade chicken noddle soup that her Ma used ta make her when she was sick. She fixed me up and a bowl then went over ta Connor's bed and fed him da soup. After the soup, Alice made him take his medicine. She played with his hair and rubbed his back until he fell asleep. It was the first night in four nights that Connor got a full night's sleep, which meant that I got a full night's sleep. The next day Con was feeling better and could go ta work.

Seeing Ally taking care of me brother like that made me fall in love with her. We fell for her on the same day.

"What are you two arguing about?" Alice rasped smiling. Both of us were shocked she even knew. The whole thing only lasted a second, in just one glance between the two of us.

"We're wondering what happened?" Connor replied.

"I can answer that." The cop came out of his corner again. The cop was tall like us, he was skinny. I don't think he'd ever could make it in a fight let alone be a cop. He had brown spiky hair like Connor and a Boston accent.

"I'm Detective Greenly." He introduced, "Turns out her little ex-boyfriend showed up none too happy about her moving on, but not only was she moving on. He wasn't happy at all. He bursts through the door, surprising the beautiful Alice…"

Connor and I both tensed when he said beautiful, both of us thought, _keep yer eyes off our girl!_

"He punched her down-wham! Wham! He hits her. But he's not done yet." _Get a fucking move on! _Connor and I think in sync. We both wanted ta deck the guy as he pretended ta be hitting the imaginary Alice.

"Detective." Alice rasped stopping the cop.

"Yes, miss?" He stopped mid dramatization of Perry choking Alice.

"I'll tell them, could you leave us alone for a moment." The cop looked upset but nodded anyway and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Thank God, I was about ta trouch the man. For Christ's sakes who does that, acting out some murder scene and in front of ya no less." Connor grimaced.

"Lord's name!" Alice sang cheerfully. We both couldn't help but smile at that.

"Mary, full of grace." Connor and I said.

"Well, lass, we got ta know, what happened." I couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"I thought it was Jess, maybe she forgot something, she always does, so I unlocked the door without checking. Perry came in; I tried to talk reason into him. The cops would automatically assume it was him; he was stalking me after all. But he had it all planned out. He was going to rape and beat him to death and blame it on you two." Her voice broke with emotion as she said about us.

"He said he collected beer cans, hair, and cigarette bums from her and was going to plant it there. Make the cops think you got drunk and decided to get rough with me. That was the worst part, if I died you two would pay the price."

I felt my heart clench at that, she thought she was going ta die and her first thought was about us?

"He sat on my chest and beat me. He ripped off the necklace Connor gave me, cutting my skin badly. I was able to get something and hit him. Sorry, Murphy, but what I grabbed was the penny bank you painted me. I could barely see and it was the only thing I could reach."

"It's alright girl, I'll paint ta a new one." I caressed her face, careful not to press down on her bruises.

"Keep going." Connor ordered quietly. His face was a mask that I could barely make out. I knew he was beyond pissed.

"He threw me around a bit; he threw me into the wall where that cross was hung. I was mad, no I was pissed. I wanted it all to end. I took down the cross and beat him with it. Then I pulled him out of the apartment. I was going inside to call the police and you when he grabbed me. I pushed him but that only made us both fall down the stairs." She finished tears falling down her eyes.

"Now they can arrest Perry." Connor spoke so quite.

"Fuck arresting him, I'm going to fucking kill him!" I roared. Connor gave him a nod, he was on board.

"You can't." Alice said grabbing my sleeve.

"Don't you start that now; he's a fucking dead man." I snapped yanking my sleeve away.

"He is." She nodded. We both stopped and looked at her.

"What?" We both said.

"Perry's dead. I killed him." She sniffed.

"How ya kill him?" Connor sat down on the edge of the bed.

"His neck broke when we fell down the stairs." She replied tears falling down.

I went around so I could sit on the other side of her, "Alice, you didn't kill him, the fall did. His fucking stupidity killed him, not you." I said softy.

"But Murphy…" She started.

"Don't argue with him, he's telling da truth. It was Perry's fault." Connor's stern voice was back albeit softer to our Alice.

More tears began to fall, she looked for my face to Connor's, and I thought she was going to argue more when she spoke again but she surprised me, "I thought I was going to die." She wasn't done yet.

Con and I leaned down hovering over her; not wanting to press down and hurt her, her left hand tangled itself in my hair as she held me close to her. I'm sure her right hand was hold Con to her as she sobbed.

"I thought I was going to die before I got to tell you…" She sobbed.

Could she be telling us now who she was going to pick?

"T-that I love you both so much." I felt so much joy then, she loved me and me brother. It didn't matter now who she chose.

"I don't want to pick, I can't; my heart won't let me." She cried.

"Then don't." I whispered. I know Connor whispered the same thing at the same time in her other ear.

We both whispered in sync, "I love you too." Alice held onto us tighter for a moment then we pulled away. Connor and I were grinning like fools as we stuck her hands in ours.

"So we're going to do this, the three of us?" She asked.

"Aye, just the three of us." Connor smiled.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Alice let out a cute whine.

"Don't ask me, you're the one who had ta make it complicated." I laughed. She took her hand away and pinched my leg hard making me yelp.

"You had to make it into a freaking competition making me think I had to pick only one." A stuck her tongue at me.

"Aye, we did, didn't we? Well, it sounded like a good idea at that time?" Connor scratched the back of his head.

"How on earth was fighting your brother over a girl a good idea?" She giggled.

"Hey, not just any girl. She's a rare kind." I winked. I remember back ta the first day in the diner, when we called her that.

Alice smiled and squeezed our hands tighter. Suddenly she growled, letting go of my hand she felt around until she found a white plastic box with a large red button at one end was a thick wire that lead behind her bed somewhere.

"What's da matter, Ally?" Connor asked.

"My meds wore off." She grimaced pressing the button, "I feel terrible. It hurts to breath." After a moment of pressing the button she took my hand again.

"I see that ya been beaten but are ya hurt bad?" I asked.

"I have two broken ribs and a sprained wrist from falling down the stairs. I also have a bruised diaphragm from when Perry sat down on my chest." She rasped again, "The noticeable stuff is my horror movie face and my neck that looks like it was attacked by a vampire."

"How long do ya have ta stay in the hospital?" Connor asked.

"Just tonight, tomorrow I can go home. The doc is sending some pain killers and told me I can't work for the next few weeks." She explained.

"We'll make sure your taking care of, m'girl." I winked.

She smiled and made a noise that sounded like a moan. She closed her eyes as she settled happily into the bed, "They're started to kick in." She smiled like a goofball.

"You enjoying them?" Connor laughed.

"Ohhhh yea!" She said slowly and deep making us fall over laughing.

Behind the door we could hear the cop telling someone they couldn't come in, just a second later, the door ta the room flew open. An elderly lady with red hair filled with grey streaks ran over ta the bed; she gave us a quick look before looking at Alice.

"Oh, my sweet girl." She cried.

"Ma!" Alice smiled throwing her hands up, one smacked Connor on its way up. I covered my laugh to stop from laughing as he righted himself on the bed, he rubbed his cheek but he wasn't mad. He couldn't stop smiling.

"What happened?" She asked taking the hand that once belonged ta Con.

"Perry attacked me." Alice's smile didn't fade away even as she dropped the news and explained everything. Damn, I need ta get me some of dem meds if they make her this fucking happy and adorable.

"I'm gonna kill dat Perry!" A man, who I didn't notice, growled. He stood a few feet away behind me. He was an elderly man with brownish grey hair and dark brown eyes, just like Alice's. Beside the man, I noticed another man who looked just like him. They must be twins too.

"That's what Murphy always said, called him 'dat Perry'." Alice giggled, "Uncle Ian, you and Murphy are a lot alike. I think you'll like Murphy." I turned ta shake da man's hand. He looked me up and down for a moment while we shook hands. He was studying me like I did every new person I met.

"Nice ta meant ya, Murphy…" He said asking for me last name.

"MacManus, sir. This is me twin, Connor." I said respectfully. These were Alice's Ma and Da, they mattered the most ta her so I wanted them ta approve of me and Connor. Well, I didn't think she'd tell them who she was with, but I did want them ta like us.

"That's my Uncle Ian, my Da, Braidy, and my Ma, Nan." Alice introduced, "This is Connor and Murphy. I love them." Alice beamed with the last sentence not caring everyone was shocked at what she said. Our shock wore off quick, the elder twins burst out in laughter clapping each other on the backs.

"Is dat so, Ducky?" the other twin, Braidy asked. The way he spoke ta her was just like Connor did. Their voices took on a higher pitch, Connor used da same voice when he was joking around too.

"Yupe." She popped the 'p' out making me chuckle, "I love them both, so you got to like them."

"As long as they treat ya right, Ducky; then I'll like da both of them." He tapped her noise making her giggle again.

"I love ya Da."

"I love ya too, my wee duck." He kissed her nose.

"I would like ta talk ta the two of you." Alice's ma said seriously.

"Yes, ma'am." Connor and I gulped. We had a feeling that Mrs. Nan was just like our ma. We got up from the bed and followed her out of the room to da sitting area. She sat down on one of the chairs crossing her legs. We sat directly in front of her.

Mrs. Nan wore expensive clothes, shoes, jewelry, and her perfume smelled expensive. I remembered Ian and Braidy wearing expensive things as well. If they were so rich, why was Ally living in Southie and shopping at goodwill's?

"I don't doubt Alice when she says she feels da way she does. When Ducky says she's loves someone she means it. She doesn't just give her heart out ta anyone, she's been hurt since da day she was born. So I'm only gonna warn ya once, if ya hurt my wee duck, there will be no safe place ya can hide. I have money and influence and I will make ya lives a bloody hell." She threatened.

Connor and I gulped and nodded. Once seeing the fear in our eyes, Nan smiled warmly suddenly, "Now dat we got dat out of the way, I have ta warn ya of a different thing. I'm not threatenin' ya dis time."

We nodded and she continued, "Have ya ever wondered why Alice calls her grandparents Ma and Da?"

"Aye, we just thought somethin' happened ta her parents and ya raised her." Connor replied.

"Ally always gets really quiet when we ask." I informed her.

She nodded sadly, "Nothing happened ta her parents, and they're still alive. They live in a large penthouse on the North Side. I shouldn't be da one ta tell ya, but I don't think she'd ever tell ya. If ya plan on staying in her life then ya need ta know."

"We're not leaving her." I said.

"Ok, well Alice's parents, my daughter and her husband wanted ta have a baby, but only one and just a boy. When she, Fiona, found what she was having twins, she only wanted ta keep one. She would have aborted one, but she didn't know their genders yet and she didn't want both ta die. So she waited, when she found out that her twins were a boy and a girl, she wanted ta abort Alice. The doctors said it would be risky but she wanted ta try anyway." Nan stopped ta dab away tears with a silk handkerchief.

"I had ta bribe her not ta kill da baby girl. I gave her $500,000 dollars so she'd let Alice live." She stopped again. I was get angrier as she spoke; I knew Connor was as well. We didn't interrupt her.

"Da day they were born, Fiona and Alice's father, Richard, didn't even care about her. They didn't want ta hold her or look at her. They only wanted the boy, which they also named Richard. If I didn't bribe her again, they would have sent her off ta be adopted. They didn't even want ta name her and they refused ta give her their last name. She has ours.

"They wouldn't allow her in their house, but I told them she needed ta be around her brother, it was her twin after all. Had ta pay for her ta visit. The visit started when she was two, they didn't want her around when she was a baby. They didn't bother with her much and I was always there. But the worst started when Alice was six. She told me that I could leave her alone there, she wanted ta play with Rich.

"I noticed a change started in her. She was quieter and had nightmares every night, she flinched at everything. Then one day I got a call from de hospital, a maid found Alice in a closet with a broken arm and all her fingers on her right hand were broken. I made Alice tell me and da police what happened. Alice told me that Rich made her play a game called Victim. In da game, Rich was a bad guy that kidnapped her. She said she didn't like da game but Rich got mad if she didn't play. One day Rich decided ta make the game different, this time he wanted ta torture his victim. He broke her fingers then pushed her down the stairs." Nan sobbed loudly at that.

Connor and I were holding tight onto our arm rests. How the fucking hell could her brother do dat to her?! He was her twin! Twins are supposed ta be look after each other and be there for one another. I'd never do something like dat ta Con. I knew he would never hurt me like that.

"Alice was unconscious after she fell. Rich dragged her into a closet, took off her clothes and with a black marker wrote rat all over her. Child services gave us legal custody over Alice but did nothing about Rich or her parents. Her parents did nothing ta Rich and even started calling Alice a rat. After dat day, we disowned Fiona and Richard." Now Nan was crying very hard drawing attention from da nurses ta us.

Connor and I got up and calmed her down. We were both shaking hard, why did so much evil happen ta Alice. We think she's finally good and then we find out another thing dat's happened.

"I'm sorry about dat." She wiped at her face, "You too needed ta know. They're no longer in her life and she hardly sees them. She tries sometimes ta win their love or approval but they just reject her. It's left her very shy and self-conscious. She thinks if anyone found out that they would think she was dirty too. Don't tell her I told ya yet, it would just drive her into her shell."

"We won't say a thing." Connor spoke. His face a mask again.

"Thanks for letting us know." I spoke quietly.

"She's loves ya and you love her, right?"

"Aye." We both said.

"Then ya need ta know." She nodded.

"Wait, you don't seem bothered dat's she's dating two men." Connor stopped her from going back in da room.

Nan just smirked at dat, "I'm in love with twins. Where da ya think she get's it from?"

* * *

**So whatcha think? Once again I'm asking for ideas. **

**Don't worry Pinkzebralove they will have their moments be them both "together" ;). I will do all I can to make a lot of smut in here for you and make it very dirty that you all need cold showers. At least I do when I picture the scene of them. Which reminds me, Alice is a virgin...who should she lose it to? Connor or Murphy? Let's make a vote. **

**Also I have another fanfiction, about Daryl and a girl named Robin who is very much like me. It's called Heart of Dixon. Go over there and send it some love. I'm still going to write the Evie/Daryl one but every time I start writing I'm blank of what to put down. I'm already slow at writing these. I blame it on my constantly crashing computers and the fact that I've been reading tons of fanfictions on here. lol **

**Til next time, I love ya faces!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mon Ange

**The Saint's Angel**

**Chapter 10: Mon Ange**

_XpixieXsticksX: don't worry I'll put a chapter in when her Ma explains it. _

_Mishelle20, RachelNicole523, JS, and WildWolfRose I'm glad you love my story. It makes me happy that you like it. _

_Of course, Pinkzebralove, I know all you like my naughty scenes. They'll be a few chapters away but I'll make sure the extra naughty for you. _

_MurphysMuse, I can't think about them dating separate girls either. They weren't good boys at first, but now they're acting like it. I'm glad you liked Nan's reveal. I think it's going to be so funny when she finds out. _

**DING DING DING: We have a winner! Murphy's gonna take the V card, while Connor supervises. I was thinking about letting him do it in the beginning but I wanted you to pick. ;)**

**I'm sad because the Boondock Saints belong to Troy Duffy. Yea, that was the disclaimer. Read on and enjoy!**

_Alice's POV_

* * *

I was leaning against Murphy and Jess has Connor opened my apartment door. Rocco was standing behind us checking out Jess. I was biting the inside of my cheek, the pain from my ribs came back and it was not pleasant at all. All I wanted to do right now was climb into a hot bath to help with the soreness and then put some ice on my swollen-shut black eye. Some cuddling of my sweet Irish twins wouldn't be bad either.

Connor opened the door and turned on the light. For a moment we just stood there looking at my desolated apartment. My white living room carpet was stained in many places by blood, both Perry's and mine. Wood splinters and broken glass was everywhere. I didn't know when it happened but my coffee table was turned over, the glass top was broken all over the couch.

"While ya take a bath, Roc and Murphy can clean up. I'll go run da errands." Connor explained.

I nodded. Rocco and Murphy brought me inside taking me to the bedroom when I told them to stop. Amongst the broken glass was my beautiful necklace Connor got me. The chain was bloody and broken but the star was still intact. I picked it up, ignoring the protest in my ribs. I frowned taking the charm off the pitiful chain.

"We'll get ya a new chain." Connor said taking the charm, "Now you get in da bath."

"Yes, sir." I stuck my tongue at him. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"If you need any help, let me know." Rocco winked then whelped when Murphy smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't talk to our girl dat way, ya wop." Murphy growled. Murphy kissed my forehead, "I'll make ya a nice bubble bath, mon ange (my angel in French)."

Jess who was standing in my doorway; "I'll help her get undressed so she doesn't hurt herself. If you hear moans, everything's fine so don't come in."

"Jess, I told you that was a one-time thing!" I whined playfully.

Connor, Murphy, and Rocco's jaw dropped, all three reached down to adjust themselves in their pants. Connor and Murphy made me blush but Rocco just made it uncomfortable.

"I think I just cam." Rocco groaned.

"Aye." Connor and Murphy agreed huskily.

Jess and I rolled my eyes, "Boys."

"I'll get to making dat bath for ya." Murphy kissed me on my forehead, nose, and lastly lips making me smile.

"Ah, how cute. I think I just might puke." Jess commented.

"Shut up, Jess." I stuck my tongue at her then kissed Murphy again. Then Murphy went into the bedroom to fix my bath.

"I'm sorry, it's really adorable that you have two amazing boyfriends and all hope of us romancing is now dead." Jess said monotone.

"What 'romancing'?" Rocco quirked a brow.

"I'm a lesbian who been mad over Alice since I've seen her cute little booty." Jess explained.

"Oh…um…that's kinda hot." Rocco smiled, he leaned on the doorway giving her his best seductive face.

"Not going happen. Murph, how's that bath going?" She called giving Rocco grossed out looks.

"Should be done by the time Alice gets undressed." Murphy eyed me picturing me naked.

"Ya sure you don't want me ta help ya bathe?" He asked hopeful.

"Down boy!" Jess called then very gently pushed me into the bedroom.

Behind the door, I heard Murphy groan again. I locked the door quietly then moaned aloud, "Oh Jess, I love what you do with your tongue. Oh, lower! LOWER!"

The door started to rattle roughly, I could picture Murphy and Connor trying to open the locked door, "Mo aingeal (my angel in Irish), open dis fuckin' door." Connor growled, sending shivers down my spine. I really shouldn't tease them, but it was just too much fun.

"Calm down, Connor, nothing's happening I just wanted to mess with you. Now, go and do the errands." I laughed.

"Alright, but no more moaning. If ya moan, it will be from Murph, me, or da both of us." He ordered. I let out a small moan just thinking about what they both could do to me. I couldn't wait until I was healed to play around with my boys.

"Man, I don't wanna hear about that." Rocco whined. I rolled my eyes; Rocco thought our relationship was weird. He mentioned they shared girls before me, but he didn't say much before Connor smacked him in the head.

I would have to find out a bit about the other girls; I'm not jealous, just curious. I only dated one guy before Connor and Murphy so I didn't really know that much about dating. I had no clue what to do about dating two boys, brothers. I hoped Jess and Rocco would leave soon so I could talk to them about it.

"Come on, sexy thing; let's get you naked and wet." Jess smirked.

"You are so creepy." I laughed.

Jess helped me take off my clothes. Jess didn't say anything inappropriate as she took off my clothes. When she saw more and more of the bruises her jaw got tenser and she sniffled a lot, "Jess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said when pulled unhooked my bra.

"Jess, I know when you're lying."

"It's nothing." She said firmly. I covered my chest and turned to her giving her a look similar to the look the boys gave me when they knew I was lying. Or at least I hoped it looked similar. Well, it worked, Jess cracked under a minute.

"I just can't help but think if I was here- if I didn't leave-maybe you wouldn't have been hurt as worse. We could have fought Perry together." She sniffled.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just got lucky, but if you were here and we couldn't, then Perry would have done the same things to you that he planned to do to me. He wanted to rape me, Jess. I don't even want to imagine him doing that to you. He would've enjoyed that fact you were a lesbian and he, a man, was forcing himself on you. The thought of you getting hurt like that makes me sick." I said, "I don't blame you for anything so stop blaming yourself. I love you, Jess, you know that."

"I love you too." She sobbed; she pulled me into a hug, "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Why's that?" I laughed hugging her.

"Because you're naked against me." She answered.

"And the moment is ruined." I pulled away heading into the bathtub. I groaned as I settled in the hot bubble bath. I turned off the water with my foot and just relaxed in the water. I could feel the tension and soreness easing a little.

"You need my help bathing?" Jess asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then I'm going to go help Murphy and Rocco." With that Jess went out the door.

I wetted a wash cloth with cold water and set it on my eye. That would start helping the swelling until I could put some ice on it. I don't know how long I soaked like that when I heard my bathroom door open. I was too relaxed to care about who it was. I heard my bottle of body wash being picked up then squirted on my rag then they started to bathe my arms. I couldn't handle not looking so I lifted the rag. Kneeling by my tub was Murphy; he was giving the most loving smile that I felt my heart swell with love.

"How ya feeling, mon ange?" He asked kissing my shoulder.

"I've been better." I laughed, "But I'm happy because I have two amazing men in my life."

"Aye, da they treat ya like da angel ya are?" Murphy asked his smile getting wider.

"They treat me better." I leaned over to kiss him, "Murphy, could I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ally. Ya can ask me anything." His replied washing my other arm.

"Rocco said you shared a girl before." He stopped to look at me, "What were they like?"

He sighed then started washing my shoulders, "It was nothing like dis."

"How was it then?" Murphy looked up again then looked away fast, what was he ashamed about?

"Murphy, you can tell me?" I said with a soft voice.

"Well, da girls we shared were nothing like you. They were just girls we picked up from da bar and had sex with. Sometimes, they would stick around for a week or two. Usually we'd get tired of each other or she'd turn into a bitch. It was only sex, not what we have." Murphy replied.

"When you first saw me, did you just want to have sex with me?" I asked. It didn't matter now, I've talked to them for a month and they haven't pressured me into anything. I knew it wasn't just for them to have sex with me, what we had was real.

"No, when I first saw ya I thought you were lost. You looked so outta place clutching ya bottle of water." He half smiled at the memory then looked into my eyes, "When ya met me eyes, I knew then you were different and dat ya were meant ta be mine."

"I saw you and Connor doing your silent communication thing. I think you were talking about Angelica, he rolled his eyes at you. You shrugged and then pointed at me. What were you talking about?"

He let out a nervous laugh, "Con told me how easy she seemed but she was really annoying. He wasn't gonna take her home since she was engaged. I told him I had my eye on a beauty, you. He agreed with me that you were beautiful and that you looked like ya were lost."

"I'd never been in McGinty's before then and I usually don't go out to bars." I smiled.

"Guess it was God sending ya there to meet us." Murphy was washing my stomach then, it was then my brain clicked. I've gotten so used to them that it didn't even register that Murphy could see my naked body. My face no doubt turned a bright pink.

"Oh, God, you've send me naked." I covered my face laughing.

"Aye, and you're very beautiful." His voice lowered, he was looking me up and down with want.

"You must like your girls purple,' cause last time I looked at myself, I was gross." I laughed, but I stopped when I saw Murphy's stern face.

"Alice." His voice was low but no longer as husky. I gulped, Connor and Murphy only call me my full name when they were about to get on to me, when they were pissed, or when we're having a seriously romantic moment (though now they just call me their angel so the first two were more likely).

"Ya are the most beautiful woman Con and I have ever seen. Some bruises can't change about how we feel for ya. If we had ta choose between you and air, we'd use our last breath ta tell ya we love ya."

Tears fell from my eyes (well eye since one was still swollen shut), never has anyone ever said anything so beautiful to me before. I pulled Murphy down to me and kissed him pouring all the love I had for him in that kiss. I scratched the back of his head when it pulled away, the man was practically purring as I scratched his scalp.

"I love you, Murphy, and I'm sorry before when you and Connor fought over me. I hate to think how I put you two at odds." I said.

"Don't worry about it, mon ange, that's over now." His eyes were still closed from the scratching.

"I don't want you to ever doubt how I feel about you or Connor to doubt either. I love you both equally." He opened his beautiful blue eyes to meet mine, "When Connor and I went on our date; it was amazing. But I kept thinking about something was missing."

I didn't get to tell Murphy this yet, but I felt he deserved to know. He felt before that I wanted Connor more and I didn't want him to think that even though we were together as well. He needed to know that it was always about the both of them.

"What was missing, love?" He whispered.

"You were, I thought if you were there as well, it would have been perfect. When I used to think about whom I would choose, my heart felt like it was going to break. I couldn't pick you without Connor or Connor without you because you were the same. You're two bodies, one soul and one heart. I can't love one without the other and I don't want too. Call me greedy but I want you both."

Murphy leaned down to kiss me again; he poured all his love for me into his kiss.

"Let's finish ya bath, don't want the water to get cold on ya." He smiled.

He bathed me all other, he bathed my breasts and between my legs last. When it finally got time for him to bathe me there, I was nervous. Murphy covered my breasts with suds teasingly; when it was done he rinsed them with hot water. He bent his head done in the tub to take my nipple in his mouth. I let out a breathy moan. His hand slithered down to between my legs with the sudsy wash cloth. He washed slowly again while he sucked on the other nipple. After he rinsed, he discarded the washrag and his hand returned back to teasing me. His fingers didn't go inside like Connor's did, but he rubbed my clit and stroked my slit while he nibbled on my breasts.

"I want ya to cum for me like you did for Con." His voice husky again, it sent heat straight to my wet sex. If he kept talking like that, I was definitely going to cum soon, but he stopped. I let out a moan in protest; I was so close to coming.

Murphy let out a laugh, "Ya water is getting cold, but don't worry, mon ange, I'm not done with ya yet." Murphy pulled the plug out to drain and the water and helped me stand up. I let a tiny bit of pain; the painkillers I took at the hospital were still working so it wasn't that bad.

Murphy pulled out one of my big fluffy towels and dried me off. Murphy and I went into the bedroom where he told me to lie on the bed. I wondered if he was going to do the same thing that Connor had done two nights ago, but when Murphy crawled onto the bed at my feet and opened my legs wide, I knew he was doing something very much different.

"Oh, mon ange, you are so beautiful." He looked up at me, "I gonna bury me face in there until ya beg me ta stop. I'm gonna make ya cum around me tongue."

I let out a loud moan making him grin, "I want ya to moan me name."

Murphy settled between my thighs breathing hot air on me making me moan even more. I let out a small scream when I felt his tongue stroke up my wet slit. He let out a loud groan and went back to slowly licking me. Murphy took my clit in his mouth sucking harder while humming, I moaned so loud not caring if Rocco and Jess heard.

"Murphy." I moaned. I was clutching the sheets so hard I thought they would be holes in them later. I bit my pillow hoping to muffle my moans but every time Murphy would stop and order me to look at him. His eyes were on mine as he slid his tongue inside of me, I let out a loud wail. It was just too amazing. I never wanted it to stop.

I came with a loud yell when Murphy rubbed his stubble against me while he explored with inside with his tongue, "Murp-Murphy!" I pushed his head down harder against me as I bucked against his face. My thighs clamped down around his head. I heard him grunt loudly against me which only made me cum harder.

I realized his head not wanting to smother him. I lay on my bed enjoying the weightless feeling. I closed my eyes to enjoy it more; I didn't know what Murphy was doing until I let a damp cloth between my legs. He wiped away the rest of my juices then whatever got on the bed.

"How ya feelin?" He asked. He crawled over me, but he didn't put his weight on me.

"Amazing!" I sang making him laugh.

"Ya certainly taste amazing." He smirked.

"I want to return the favor." I smiled, I hoped it looked seductive.

"Thanks, love, but it's fine. I wacked off while I tongue fucked ya, I cam on da towel." He explained.

"Will you show me later, how to do it?" I asked, "I want to make you and Connor cum."

Murphy groaned, "I think I might be getting hard again, but I'll teach ya." He kissed me making me dizzy again.

"Oh by da way, the reason I came in here was ta tell ya that your Ma called. She wants us ta come and have dinner with her, your Da, and your Uncle Ian." He said ending the kiss.

I groaned, "I bet she wants to talk about how I'm dating two guys. I wonder what she thinks."

Murphy gave me a mischievous smile that told me he knew something I didn't. Well I knew that he did, my mom took me and Connor out in the hallway, but both refused to tell me what it was about. Whenever I mentioned it, they would share a conspiratorial smile that made me throw a hospital honey bun at Connor.

I grabbed Murphy's collar, "Tell me what you know." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nope." He smiled then climbed off.

"Give me a hint." I begged.

"Nope." He laughed.

"Do you really know what she wants to talk to me about?" Maybe he just wanted to tease me.

"I might." He smirked.

"Then tell me!" I huffed.

"Nope, can't make me." He was enjoying this too much, "Oh I think Con's back, better help him put away the groceries. Put some clothes on, mon ange." I throw a pillow at him, but he ducked and ran out of the room.

What does he know and how can I get him to tell me?

* * *

**I've written this chapter four different times. Twice I redid it because I shot it wasn't good enough for you, my dears. Once my new kitten who loves to sit on my laptop managed to erase everything. And finally when I was done and ready to publish it (when the site was done that day also) my computer crashed losing everything I written, it happened to be the first time I didn't save it every other password. I'm still stressed about so please send me some nice reviews to make me feel better. Thank you. **

**I was in a hurry to finally publish this for you so if there's any errors, I'll go through it again. Don't worry. Well until next time my dears. Review and give me some ideas for chapters so I can write tons of them. I love ya faces!**


End file.
